Two Stars Above
by GoneGuy
Summary: Prequel to Kidnapped Twin. This story has been previously known as complete and now for sure it is. Zack and Cody have telepathic abilities. When Cody is kidnapped, Zack tries to use telepathy to help each other out. Will Zack be able to help Cody out? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Powers

Once in the active town of Boston, two brothers - Zack and Cody Martin - were born. They were born on the 29th of December in a cold night. They were twins and twins that could not be more different than they were.

Both twins had sky-blue eyes and some any freckles on the bridge of their noses. They were dark-haired and they didn't like to cut their hair short so it reached down to the bottom of their neck. The twins were slender and tall and each time one of them grew taller the other will grow at the same height the other had grown. They had small ears and demonstrated different traits from each other. There was one thing other than their dissimilar traits that differenced the twins and that was that Cody owned a small mole just behind the ear and that was the twins' teachers and parents only clue to see who each of the twin was who.

As the years passed by the children demonstrated to be really different, not physically due to they were twins, but mentally.

One of them, Cody Martin, grew bookish, brilliant and was a great leader. While the other, Zack Martin, he grew playful, athletic, and was an incredibly good actor.

But they both had some things in common other than looking the same and been born in the same day; they could _think_ what the other's thoughts were, they could also _observe_ what the other saw, they could _feel_ what the other felt, and they could _listen _towhat the other heard.

The parents of the twins were anxious that if someone discovered that the boys could be in touch with each other, the government might take the twins away to do tests on them, so the Martin family decided in not telling about the twins. Also, the parents kept a secret from the twins, telling anyone the truth would be a colossal mistake. It could change the life of the twins in a second.

Neither the twins nor their parents knew that the twins had abilities to contact to each other until certain age and it took them a great deal of time to figure of their abilities but each time something unusual happened the twins became more and more suspicious.

When they were six, Cody slept alone in his bedroom while Zack played with a boy named Harry Roosevelt in the Martin house backyard with Kurt watching closely. Harry Roosevelt was petite and a little chubby. He liked to tease girls and get into trouble and that was what Zack should've known before playing with him. The ground in the backyard was rocky and damp with puddles of water scattered across, it had been raining lately and a few strong winds had brought the small pebbles and rocks. The matter got worse when Harry pushed Zack. Zack collapsed to the ground and smacked his head. Immediately Zack began to weep and Cody awoke to release an extended piercing wail.

When they were eight, the twins were doing a complicated third-grade arithmetic test and Zack hadn't revised his notes when Cody had. While Zack neither saw Cody's answers beside himself, not in the back, nor in front but with the Cody's own eyes, he could obtain the answers which lead him to gain a hundred percent in the test. Zack got taken care of like a king for acquiring his first hundred percent and Cody began to be suspicious to what had come to pass. Then he had gotten his and Zack's answer sheet and revised the answers and they turned out to be exactly the same answers and when Cody thought about that he should tell his parents that he may have cheated, he realized, how could Zack had obtained the same answers that Cody had when they were not in the same classroom?

A few months after that, Cody studied at the library and Zack remained at home playing video games, when Zack suddenly caught the chickenpox. He coughed and coughed and unexpectedly there was a louder cough that wasn't Zack's. It was Cody with the chickenpox, he appeared on the doorway with red bumps on his face and arms just as Zack had. Even though Cody and Zack were too weak to solve a mystery, they conversed with each other about how Zack had transferred the chickenpox to Cody when he was on the other side of town.

When the twins were fourteen, they found out of their extraordinary abilities. While Cody studied for his eventual test, Zack flirted in a date with Jessica Murphy, whom he had been dated for the past year-and-a-half.

It was a chilly winter day; there was a small quantity of snow outside the homes of the people who lived in Boston. Cody researched on World War Two, when suddenly he listened to thoughts that weren't his own_. Jessica's eyes are like an immense pool in which I could swim all day_. Another thought was_, her voice is as sweet as honey_, Last but not least, _her lips, are like two pinkish candy canes and I could taste them all day_.

Cody immediately identified these thoughts were Zack's by recalling with who Zack was and where. Cody dropped from his seat and started rolling with hilarious laughter as tears of hilarity rolled down his cheeks.

_Too bad __Cody isn't enjoying Jessica's twin sister, Janice. The poor fool must be melting in his seat studying his brain out. How pathetic__, _Cody heard Zack think.

Cody had stopped laughing and listened to Zack's thoughts with awareness. He will probably beg me to show him my date and if I do he will say, _Oh, Jessica do you have a sister, or a cousin or an identical friend_? Then Zack started laughing silently.

"Nice, I'm able to hear and think what Zack is thinking and hearing." Cody whispered to himself. Suddenly Cody perceived the sound of a burp. Then, Cody heard a sweet high voice.

"Aren't you going to say sorry," the sweet voice had demanded.

"Oh-uh- sorry," this was Zack's embarrassed voice.

"Now I can hear what he hears and what he says, cool!" Cody exclaimed. Then, a picture came into Cody's mind. The vision was a girl; she was beautiful, with large green eyes and a white with sky-blue shirt. Her hair was reddish-blond and her lips medium-sized and the color ruby-red.

"Uh- Zack," the girl called, "I heard that you have a twin brother, is he the same as you are?" Then, the girl sipped from her cup that was beside her and the liquid seemed like cappuccino.

Cody began to feel embarrassed; each time somebody asked for him, Zack always made an insulting introduction of him._You better say something good about me_, Cody warned.

Apparently, Zack heard that and said, "Jessica, did you just said, you better say something good about me? " Zack's face became red with embarrassment and he tried to hide it with the collar of his shirt.

Jessica looked stunned. "What?" she exclaimed. Her eyes became large with slight anger at what Zack had said and a frown spread across her forehead.

"Forget it," Zack ordered. Cody saw everything and heard everything and now his stomach ached from all the laughter. He held his belly tightly with both arms and from downstairs of the Martin home Zack's and Cody's mother told Cody to quiet down, that she was trying to concentrate on her book.

"So how is your twin, his name was Charlie, right," Jessica said taking a small sip from her cappuccino and then looking at Zack who was nibbling his bread.

"Cody," Zack corrected as he placed the bread in his hands on the table that was decorated with white plates and cups.

"Oh sorry, so is he very much like you?" Jessica asked.

Zack grinned. "No, actually he is the type of dumb kid that likes to be in the library all the time. He doesn't stop reading and sometimes he won't stop until his eyes and head hurt. While me, I like to exercise, I'm not saying that Cody is fat nor he is overweight, actually he is as thin as I am." Zack introduced and snickered.

_Well, it could've been worse__, _thought Cody and sighed in his seat.

Jessica was quiet. "So, he is just like my sister, Janice." Jessica informed. She took out her wallet and was about to pay the bill but Zack offered to him to pay it.

_I have to hear this__, _thought Cody. He sat firmly in his chair trying to stay calm and not to laugh which was easy to Cody because he had nothing to laugh about now that Zack was not telling humorous things.

"What did you say?" Zack asked.

"I did not say anything," Jessica said.

"Oh, nothing," Zack said looking over his shoulder where he found nothing only the waiters taking the orders of other customers and little kids running restlessly across the restaurant with their mothers trying to grab them.

"Zack, are you okay, you've been acting weird lately." Jessica affirmed and grabbed Zack's hand and Zack paid his to Jessica who was still grabbing his hand.

"No, it's nothing I'm probably nervous. So your sister, you say that she is very much like my brother. " Zack began speaking. When hearing this, Cody heard the conversation even more closely.

"Yeah, when you described your brother I remembered my sister," Jessica continued. "She loves to spend her time at the library reading her irritating books. She is also the same weight as I am, and she neither stops reading until mom tells her to or until her head hurts, sometimes even both," Jessica compared.

_A girl with my interests good__,_ thought Cody.

"Then we should get them to meet each other, when tomorrow?" Zack suggested making a gesture with his hand.

"Say yes! say yes!" Cody pleaded to himself placing his hands in a position that seemed like he was praying.

"Tomorrow is cool, yes I think tomorrow is a great day, at three o'clock?" Jessica asked for Zack's opinion.

"Yes, at three o'clock its fine, I just hope Cody's book club doesn't have a meeting," Zack expected.

"I don't have a meeting, I don't!" Cody exclaimed jumping up and down on his bed.

"Whoa!" Zack shouted rubbing his head and shaking it constantly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a great amount of times. Then he looked all over himself.

"What," Jessica inquired more nervous than before. She looked at Zack as if he were some kind of freak.

"I just had the weird sensation that Cody didn't have a book club meeting tomorrow, and that he was also screaming it," Zack said and rubbing his head again.

"Okay then, at three o'clock we will meet at Liberty Park and make sure to bring Cody and I'll make sure to bring Janice. Until then," Jessica agreed standing from the table and heading for the restaurant's door.

"Jessica, wait!" Zack called after her yelling louder than he had expected and all the people inside the restaurant stare at him and whisper things about him which embarrassed Zack as well as Jessica.

Blushing, Jessica stopped and turned back, "Yes," she said as she placed her hood neatly over her head and put her gloves on.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my… girlfriend?" proposed Zack with a shaky, nervous voice.

Cody's eyes widened in surprise and began to think of answers Jessica could say as, "I just want you as a friend" or "I don't want to know about you again" but there could be, "You're too weird for me." Jessica simply smiled. "Tomorrow you'll find out," Jessica giggled as she walked through the restaurant's door. She closed the door neatly behind her and placed her pink oink purse over her shoulder and then buttoned her coat.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Zack asked, but Jessica had already dashed down the sidewalk. Zack placed the money to pay the bill, left a good amount of a tip and walked slowly home.

"C'mon, Cody come to the park, I need you to be there," Zack persuaded. It was the day after the date and Zack was telling Cody to go to the park. They were at their bedroom, Cody placing his medium-sized jacket on and Zack pleading to Cody behind him.

"No, I won't go until you tell me what's so important that you want to be there a three o'clock," Cody bribed knowing he had got Zack this time.

"I- I can't tell you because- I can not tell you because- it's a surprise." Zack lied as he did his way of showing he was laying by eye twitching.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire, don't worry, I know let's go now, it's almost three o'clock." Cody said sauntering out the door with his best clothes on.

"What? He knows, he even knows at what time we have to be at the park, but he didn't tell me what he thinks, so he probably doesn't know what's in the park, then I don't have nothing to worry about," Zack said to himself and ran after Cody.

Liberty Park was stunning, as it always was since the twins first visited it at the age of three. It was two blocks wide and three long. Lofty threes dominated the area. Golden colored benches were scattered here and there for people to sit down and relax. The park was a habitat to many species of birds and small mammals such as squirrels and chipmunks. The twins adored spending their spare time there and even they could tell that they spent at least 60 percent of their time at Liberty Park. Even if their friends attempted to locate them at their home and they were not there, they immediately traveled to the park to find them lying there, staring at the clouds or wrestling for fun.

At Liberty Park, the twins could barely walk through because there were so much people here and there. Two to three dogs strolled in the twin's way making them both stagger. "I wonder what the commotion is all about," Zack told Cody, ignoring the signs saying Happy four of July parade.

At last, they spotted two identical girls sitting in a bench drinking lemonade. "Somebody should call heaven because I just found an angel." Zack said to one of the girls, who one of them was Jessica. She stood up and whispered something in Zack's ear that made Zack grin.

Before Jessica could say something to Zack, Cody tried to hear. "What you said last night, I'm saying yes." Cody heard Jessica whisper to Zack. It had answered the question that Zack had asked Jessica if she could be his girlfriend and that had calmed Cody's curiosity to what was her answer.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Good morning ladies, how are you this lovely morning?" Cody said in a stylish voice as he stood on tiptoe to see the other girl that was sitting on the bench facing the opposite side that Cody was looking at.

The other girl who was sitting beside Jessica stood up and extended her hand without saying anything not even grinning. Cody felt confused. _Oh great,_ thought Cody, _did she extended her hand so I can shake it or so I can kiss it._

Confused, Cody half-shook and half-kissed the girl's small hand. The girl jerked her hand away and said, "Hi, I'm Janice, who are you?" Janice said as she dried her hand and shoved it into a pocket of her jeans that were so long that she almost stepped on them.

_Well, it's not as embarrassing as __Zack's date_, Cody thought. Then, Cody felt a piercing look and he turned around to see that it came from Zack, who in fact, heard his thoughts.

"I said who are you? Janice repeated hands on her hips and gently stomping her foot on the floor to catch Cody's attention.

_Oooops_,thought Cody. "Oh, sorry, I'm Cody." Cody said rubbing his elbow.

"Do you always daydream when talking to someone?" Janice asked staring at Cody directly in the eye. Cody knew Janice identified he was embarrassed by the way she stared at him. Cody was nervous. He did daydream a lot except in class but when talking to someone when he was anxious.

"Uh-no," Cody assured. Janice raised an eyebrow telling Cody to say the truth. Cody began to feel anxious and he found himself sweating without control. "Okay I do daydream a lot and if you don't like that I can-" but Cody never finished the sentence because Janice had already pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt and started kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Zack and Jessica sat staring on a nearby bench. Jessica made a wonder sound that to Zack meant that she was surprised and moved by the scene. Zack thought, _look at that, two nerds kissing._ Even though Cody heard the thought he didn't care about this but he kept on kissing and Janice wrapped her arms around his neck. Seconds ticked passed and then minutes and suddenly it had been almost four minutes when they stopped kissing. "Whoa, what was that for?" Cody exclaimed as tried to keep himself from falling down.

Janice blushed. "I don't know, I just think you're cute," Janice confessed, "so I think are your eyes."

When Cody stopped talking, Janice made a "Well, I also I think you are attractive," Cody said passing his hand through Janice's long, reddish blond hair. Janice grabbed handful of her hair and made it into a twirl. Then, a slow music began playing from Jessica's boom box that she secretly brought under her fine mink coat. Cody and Janice began to dance; again Janice wrapped her arms around Cody's neck.

"So, have you read the book 'Romeo and Juliet', you know the one made by William Shakespeare?" Cody asked.

"Yes, and I think it's really romantic," Janice confessed dancing slower, "especially when Romeo and Juliet get married in secret."

_She's very attractive, should I ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend. But __Zack is present, he'll tease me till death, but I don't care,_ thought Cody.

Unfortunately, Zack heard and thought the following, _I should to get find new ways to frustrate Cody._

Cody heard and rolled his eyes. "Janice," Cody said.

"Yes?" Janice answered looking up to Cody who seemed to desire to stop dancing to the slow music that Jessica was playing.

Cody felt bashful and afraid, he did not know how to ask the girl dancing in front of him the question he was about to ask but he gained his courage but still had some shyness within himself. "Do, you-uh-want-to be my-girlfriend?" Cody asked shyly and then looking straight into Janice's deep green eyes.

Janice smiled like her sister had done when Zack asked her the same question and looked down to the ground and she could swear that she could feel that they-she and Cody-were up in the air like two hummingbirds. She felt no ground before her feet and there was a calm current of air that carried the scent of roses and wild daisies.

Janice pondered about Cody proposal for almost half-an-hour and Cody ached from so much dancing. Finally, she answered, "Yes, of course," She said jumping to Cody arms. Cody almost fell but he caught his balance.

_At least, __Jessica didn't dance this to Zack_, thought Cody looking at Zack who frowned and turned his hand into a fist.

"Yes," Janice repeated, interrupting Cody's thoughts to what was she going to say, "I do want to be your girlfriend.'' Cody smirked and danced a bit longer even though it seemed an eternity. Janice leaned on Cody's chest and Jessica who was a few yards away, pulled Zack to his feet and began to dance with him like if there was no tomorrow.

Later that day, Zack and Cody talked about what they could do and if their abilities were from some use. "So you think we are some kind of freaks that can communicate with each other?" Zack asked Cody as he sat on the bed beside the window on the twins' bedroom. The bedroom was decorated with a light red paint on the walls. On the far corner, there was a bunk bed with each mattress covered with a dark blue pillows and covers. Half of the room was crowded with books of all kinds and subjects, and some medals and trophies for the best student of the year and for the first place in the vocabulary and spelling bees which obviously belonged to Cody. While the other half, was filled with comics and sports trophies and pictures that belonged to Zack. In the middle of the room were two desks, one filled with diplomas and the other had a computer on it.

"Freak is not the word but what we can do is called telepathic," Cody said reading from an encyclopedia which was covered with brown leather and had the letters s-t printed on the spine.

"And what does that mean?" Zack asked scratching his head.

"It means the ability to contact someone else by the mind." Cody explained as he put the book away inside one of the shelves. "But, telepathic is not proven yet so we shouldn't tell nobody," Cody warned.

"Except mom and dad," Zack pointed out.

"Yeah, we should tell them, now." Cody ordered. The twins stood up and ran down the stairs to the living room where Mr. and Carrie were at.

Carrie or Helen Martin was plump because she was pregnant and like the boys, she had sky-blue eyes and was dark-haired. Most like Cody, she liked to read and study. Before the pregnancy, Carrie had a wonderful figure and her husband always told her that she should become a model.

In the other hand, Kurt or Jeff Martin was tall and healthy and had freckles on the bridge of his nose like the twins. He was very much like Zack, athletic and artistic. His hair of a light blond and his eyes were of a bluish-green tone. He adored the arts of any kind just like his wife and that trait led them to their marriage.

"Mom and dad, we have something to tell you," Cody first said.

Mr. and Carrie looked up. "Yes." Carrie said moving her book aside.

"It's difficult to explain, but-no you tell them Cody, you know more than this than I do," Zack began.

"What Cody was saying-well you'll never believe me guys, but Zack and I are telepathic, I know it sounds strange, but it's true," Cody said his hand in the air as if he was saying a promise.

Mr. and Carrie frowned. "Zack, Cody, we already have too much work to do, without you saying a lie, so can we go back to our work, thank you," Kurt scolded and he went back to trying to solve a puzzle that Cody loved named Rubik's Cube.

"Dad, I'm serious, when have I told you a lie, huh, answer that." Cody demanded.

Kurt eyes turned large with anger, "How dare you to speak to me like that, young man," he said harshly and throwing the cube in his hands to the floor causing it to break in to a lot of tiny pieces.

"If you give me a chance, I could prove to you that Zack and I can think, see, feel, and hear what the other is doing." Cody pleaded kneeling down before his father.

Kurt yanked Cody to his feet. "Okay, one chance." he said showing Cody his finger.

"Thank you, thank you dad," Cody thanked as he grinned from ear to ear.

"But Cody, we can't feel what each other are feeling." Zack busted out in a whisper when their parents were placing everything neatly on the table ready for dinner.

"Oh yes we can, remember when we were six, you were playing with Harry Roosevelt?" Cody asked as Zack nodded. "Well, mom told me that he pushed you and you hurt yourself, you cried and that at that same moment I began to cry."

Zack grinned as he took the message. "Okay, dad we're ready." Cody told Kurt.

"First, we're going to do the thinking test. Zack, come here." Kurt beckoned. Zack walked toward Kurt and Kurt whispered, "Think that, Cody is a bookworm, if what you say it's true he will get mad, now think."

_Cody__ you're are such a bookworm not even a nerd will get close to you_, thought Zack. Cody heard the thought and frowned both at his father and twin.

"That proves something," Kurt laughed, "now Cody this time you come here. Zack, I will whisper something to Cody and you will be upstairs, again, if you are telling the truth you will hear what I say to him, now go and leave to your bedroom." Zack ran the stairs and waited there.

"Zack, come here." Kurt whispered in Cody's ear. Zack came running down the stairs and said, "You called me?"

Kurt seemed surprised. "Now, Helen, it's your turn to prove the other things." Kurt said helping Carrie standing up.

"Now, the feeling test," Carrie announced. "I will do something to one of you and if the other feels it you are saying the truth."

As quick as lightning, Carrie pinched Cody on the left arm. "Ooow, what was that for?!" Both twins demanded rubbing their left arm.

"That proves it; you can feel what the other is feeling." Carrie proclaimed. "Last but not least, the seeing test."

Zack and Cody groaned. "Cody, cover your eyes with this," commanded Carrie handing him over a small towel.

Cody covered his eyes and said, "Now what?"

"Now Zack, go to different place from the house and see something if Cody describes or says what you are seeing you are telling the truth. But, Jeff, go with Zack to prove Cody doesn't make something up." Carrie said. Zack and Kurt left the room and headed for the backyard.

"Ready!" Zack screamed from outside.

"Okay, Cody, describe." Carrie ordered.

Cody could not see anything at first and then a moving image of a very familiar dog came into view. Cody examined his viewings very carefully. "What I see-I mean what Zack sees is a cocker spaniel. It is a male dog and I can see from here. He is wagging his tail wildly at the sight of Zack. Its hair is brownish with a tone of gold. He is almost as tall as my knee. And he is barking wildly with excitement and with a collar that says 'Max'. It's Max!" Cody described the family dog named Max.

Max has been the family dog since two years after the twins were born. He had long golden fur and was always unfriendly to strangers. As a sign that he was agitated he always growled and barked wildly in the direction the stranger or the person or thing that made him uneasy.

"Zack and Jeff, you can come back now!" Carrie yelled. Then, Zack and Kurt walked through the door. Cody removed the towel covering his eyes.

"Jeff, what was Zack seeing?" Carrie inquired.

"Max," Kurt responded.

Carrie hesitated. "Cody said that Zack was seeing Max. So, I have to say it, the twins _are_ telepathic," She said.

Zack and Cody clapped their high-fives. "We told you so," Cody said.

"Yes, it's true. But, you _can't_ tell anybody about this, understand? But Zack and Cody remember if you tell this to someone or somebody knows of this, which I hope not, officials from the Government might take you away to test on you."

"We already knew that," Zack pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Then you know, promise me you won't tell anybody." Carrie said.

The Martin twins promised, not being to imagine the secret their parents hid from them or the grand adventure they'll soon have.

"Time for dinner, boys!" Carrie announced from the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Martin kidnapping

December 29, it was rainy night at Boston. The families in the drenched neighborhood, now in the safety of their homes, piled up fire-wood, and blaze it to keep their families warm. Birds soared to shelter in the trees while there was thunder all over the gloomy sky, and raindrops as huge as tennis balls dropped to the ground.

At the Martin household, there was a merry celebration coming on from the house and the celebration was the sixteenth birthdays of the twins. "Happy birthday to you!" the Martin family sang from one end of a fancy-decorated table, "happy birthday to you! Happy birthday! Dear Zack and Cody, happy birthday to you!!" As the family finished singing, there were a few flashes of light which belonged to photo cameras.

"Warf, Warf!" Max barked happily as he wagged his tail.

From the other end of the table, Zack and Cody smiled embarrassingly and blew the candles of the birthday cake in front of them off.

"Zack, Cody, time to open your presents," Carrie announced excitedly.

The boys went to the living room followed by their agitated family and friends. The twins took a seat down on a couch next to the door. Kurt handed one present to Cody and one to Zack.

First, the twins read who had sent the presents. "From: Janice Murphy" Cody read.

"From: Jessica Murphy" Zack read.

"Thank you," the twins said as they ripped off the wrapping paper with grinning faces and blushing cheeks.

"WOW!!" they both screamed and the family stood up a little so they could get a better look. The reason why they both had shouted was Cody had gotten a laptop and Zack had gotten a brand - new video game.

The twins opened a few more presents that were sent by Andrea Potter, an elegant, slim girl a month older than the Martin twins. She was almost as tall as the twin just only for a centimeter or two. Her hair was long, elegant and glossy. Her lips pursed and seemed as if she were ready to kiss. Her eyes of a caramel tone and with the correct tone of light her eyes could be seen either brown or green.

Erick McGuire a tall, strong-looking boy, the best friend of Zack, two days older than the twins. Erick had deep brown eyes with a darkish brown type of hair. He was tall and popular like Zack and was in the basketball team of his school. At school, he was not a total genius but managed to pass.

David Peterson a usually nervous boy, the best friend of Cody, the same age as the twins. David had clear brownish-greenish eyes and a little bit shorter than the twins. His hair was pulled down to all sides of his head and of a brown color with a black tone. His figure was slim and somewhat muscular of the arms. He had small ears and small lips. Unlike Cody, David was usually bullied around and still be a great friend.

Anastasia Twain, a green-eyed, tall-for-her-age girl four days younger than the twins. She had an Asian type of hair that reached to the middle of her back which was glossy and always neatly combed. Her eyes were somewhat pulled to the sides and her ears small a bit like David's. Her lips were large about two centimeters long and four wide.

And then the Martin family, that included only four people, Mr. and Carrie and Zack and Cody. The whole family was like each other in some way and adored to make family parties or go to a family picnic.

After opening the presents, Carrie strolled in holding a large squared cake that read in fudgy letters happy sixteenth birthday! she placed it down in the middle table in the living room so nobody had to stand up. Everybody began eating and even Max got his very own serving. In a few minutes only about two servings left. There was a sound of a car arriving at the other side of the street and the drone of the balloons hitting against the wall and ceiling.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr," Max snarled staring outside the window.

"What's the matter boy?" Cody asked stroking Max's head. Max kept on snarling.

Suddenly, all lights went off. Every body started to scream but stopped when they heard the door beside the couch open and close. Some body screamed again and the back door swung open and closed itself again, then there was the sound of a van steering away rapidly. Kurt found his way to the kitchen and lit seven candles. Right then, the light came on again.

Kurt checked if every body was there but his thoughts were interrupted by Jessica "Where's Cody?" she asked.

Soon after that, everyone started looking for Cody, except Zack who walked upstairs to his room were he began to hear what Cody was hearing and thinking. He heard a man's voice that said, "You know, a ransom for this kid-(here the man kicked Cody because Zack had heard a yelp from him) - could be an excellent exchange, umm how much cash Jake?"

Another voice answered, "four million dollars will be nice, Tom. Even though we're not returning the boy"

After that, Zack heard Cody speaking, more like what Cody was screaming. "Please, let me go I won't tell anything to anybody, I'll do anything!"

Then, Zack started listening to what Cody was thinking. His thoughts were something like this: "I'm in trouble now, I'll never get out of these people," or "I need to get out of here if not I'll never see mom or dad or Cody or Max or Janice or Jessica."

Soon, Zack started seeing what Cody was watching. He saw that Cody was in a van with two men in it, one driving at high speed and the other looking at Cody. One of the men, the one who was driving, and the one with the name Jake, had brownish skin and penetrating blue eyes while the other abductor, the one looking at Cody, and the one with the name Tom, had almost no hair and brown eyes with tattoos all over his body.

"Tie the boy." Jake ordered in a harsh voice looking behind him from the front seat mirror.

"Which one?" inquired Tom searching throughout the van?

"The brown-haired, long-haired one of course, jeez, nothing can be done correctly if I don't say what to do." Jake explained severely. Tom started searching inside a metal chest cursing at Jake, but his face changed when he mentioned something about a fortune.

"What did he mean by saying which one?" Cody asked himself quietly.

"More space please," a sweet, feminine voice behind Cody said. Cody turned around and saw a handsome curly-haired girl cringing behind him. She was about Cody's age and had a white dress on. She had braces and clear blue eyes which glistened like jewels on the reflecting light. Her dress was a night dress so she was obviously out someplace when she was most likely kidnapped. She wore earrings of genuine rubies.

"Oh, uh sorry," Cody apologized moving aside so the girl could move freely. After Cody had moved aside, he looked closely at the girl that had been cramped behind her. He had been astonished in such beauty but attempted to not be carried away.

The girl stretched her arms and said, "Much better, hi I'm Sue Andrews." She said casually as she extended a hand that held a small piece of paper. Cody didn't notice her hand but a small necklace that hang from Sue's neck holding a golden heart. Somehow, it made Cody feel safer and braver in the situation he now was.

"Hi, I'm Cody Martin, that's a nice necklace of yours," Cody introduced himself as he extended Sue's soft hand. At hearing Cody's last name, Sue quickly removed her hand from Cody's and wrote something into the paper she was holding.

"Cody, that's a nice name, and yes I also think this necklace is delightful. It was my grandmother's who she inherited it from _her_ grandmother, she gave it to me when I was two and it's my most precious possession," Sue declared holding her necklace in her hand tightly.

"What are you writing?" Cody requested now looking curiously at the paper in Sue's hand that was shaking constantly with every time Sue wrote into it.

"This?" Sue began, "It's a note to get us out of here." She secretly folded the paper and waited. "See that house, the one with a purple fence and a big garden? Well, that's my house and I'm going to pass the note directly to the mailbox." Sue said proudly pointed to a mailbox that read Andrews.

"How can you do that?" Cody asked, "You're over here locked in this damnable van and the mailbox is over there. And I'm sorry for cursing it unconsciously got out of my mouth."

"It all depends on nature, and I accept your apology, I cursed before you were thrown and crashed into me," Sue confessed even though Cody didn't know what that meant the first thing Sue had said. Cody noticed Sue looking with close attention at the kidnappers that were chattering and having a cigarette on the front seats. Abruptly, Sue slid the piece of paper over the door and it drifted until it reached its destination inside the mailbox.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Cody looking though the window of the locked door. "But, I don't think it will help." Cody admitted his voice tone miserable and weak.

Sue's eyes were pointing directly at Cody terrified face. "You're scared, aren't you?" said Sue. She had become aware of Cody damp eyes in the darkness of the dark back seat; she had noticed his eyes because of the faint light that entered through the enclosed window and they shined making it clear that Cody was weeping silently.

"Yes, I am scared, what did you think? You and I are now kidnapped." Cody stated drying a tear pouring down his damp cheek. Sue reached into her pocket and took out a handkerchief and handed it to Cody who used it to dry his tears.

"Thank you," Cody whispered as he put the handkerchief in his pocket. Then he waited for Sue to reply his thanks.

"Your welcome, and by the way, you should thank Sam, his last name is Evans, and he gave me the handkerchief. But don't expect him to talk, he didn't talk to me, he probably doesn't know how to or he's just in shock I don't know. I know his name because when I asked him his name he didn't say anything but instead he wrote it into the paper," Sue whispered pointing at a cringing boy on the far corner of the van.

The terrified boy was red-haired and had a few pimples on his forehead, and he seemed to be about nine years old. He wore ragged clothes and had a few bruises on his hands. His eyes were hazel and he had dirt all over his body.

"Hi Sam," Cody greeted "thank you for the handkerchief." The frightened boy stood quiet. "Do you talk?" Cody asked pointing to his lips. Again, the boy did not speak. "It's okay you can shake your head yes or no." Cody insisted.

The boy looked up at Cody and nodded. "You do? Then say something." Cody said.

"I-I'm Sam." Sam introduced himself in a very British accent. Cody's as well as Sue's mouths dropped open.

"You _do_ talk." Sue pointed out.

"Yes I do speak, what you assumed," Sam said. Sam then started to sob and dried a tear with his makeshift sweater which had a bulldozer painted in the center and the word low-rider on the bottom.

"Why are you crying?" Cody asked beginning retrieve the handkerchief from his pocket.

"You don't recognize in what situation we are don't you," Sam said receiving the handkerchief from Cody, "You lack to be aware that now we are now abducted. Most likely, I will not see my mum again, neither will you. We will possibly be executed and our parents will discover our dead bodies in a box drifting in the water." Sam buried his face on his hands and started to cry. Cody and Sue soon started to sob too.

"Shut up all of you! Tom, make sure to tie everyone back there." Jake demanded. Tom closed the metal trunk and there was a noisy crashing noise from inside it and the anxious children did not desire to know what was inside it.

Tom marched towards the children with three large coils of rope, thick, gray tape and three black pieces fabric, each on top of three chairs that that did not look anything uncomfortable. The three children moved towards the back of the van not taking their eyes off Tom, but wherever they moved he will still follow them.

Zack no longer could see it had all become dark on Cody's eyes. Cody couldn't move or see or talk, because Tom had used the rope to tie the kids' feet and their hands behind the chairs they had been tied to, the tape to cover their eyes, and the piece of fabric, they stuffed it in Cody's mouth. They had done the same to Sue and Sam but they had more trouble with Sue who wouldn't stop moving ad attempting to kick the kidnapper so Jake parked the car on a gloomy alley and both of them managed to tie her up but with a great deal of time.

Zack ran to his family and informed them what had occurred to Cody. Carrie, who was pregnant, almost fainted, Max whimpered and Kurt gave him a stern look and said, "Are you serious about this, Zack?"

"Sure, don't you remember? I can be in touch with Cody with my mind, well not talk to him but I can still hear see and think what he is doing." He said excitedly.

"Then go upstairs and-"

Riiiiiiiiiing, Kurt's words were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing in the living room inside the Martin home. Zack, in order to keep his body warm sprinted to the phone and answered. The caller spoke in a very low voice tone and he asked, "Hello is the Martin residence?"

"Yes" Zack said moving uneasily around the area he was located. He felt uneasy affirming to someone that that's the place where he lived when his twin was kidnapped. Who knew what someone will do with such information like that.

"Uh, can you communicate me with Kurt?" inquired the mysterious low voice at the other side of the phone and then there was a cracking noise on the other side of the line.

"Sure," Zack assured. He passed the phone to Kurt and left the room. Mr. McAlister came out of the room looking rather pale.

"What happened" Carrie asked worriedly.

"And who called?" Zack asked.

Kurt stood quiet for a minute or two when he finally said, "It was Cody's kidnapper"

"What!" Carrie shouted, "What did they want?"

"Warf-Warf -Warf," Max barked loudly as he placed his front paws on Zack's legs. Zack gently pushed him away and then picked him up to hold him tightly in his arms.

Kurt stood silent for another moment and declared, "They want four million dollars for him"

"What!!" Zack cried pretending he didn't know anything and almost dropping Max to the floor. "We don't have so much money! What are we going to do?" That was true. Max howled and everyone knew what that meant, that it would be difficult to get Cody back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Agent Roger Venture

While the Martin family wondered what to do as they paced around the massive living room, Cody was having a horrible time at the kidnapers' headquarters or home which it was obvious because nobody liked the sensation of being kidnapped. His hostage takers were treating Cody, Sam, and Sue poorly and painfully as they were held captive uncomfortably. They tied them up on to uneven chairs, they stuffed some black piece of fabric in the three children's mouth and placed gray tape on their eyes which didn't allow the children to watch anything at all and they only took the material inside their mouths just to give them water which tasted awful. Each time the abductors took off the black material, Cody, Sue or Sam began to scream, "Help! Help! We are here! Please help us!" So that made the kidnapper's job harder and they decided in not giving the youngsters water at all only when they thought that they needed them for survival. In Cody mind, he told himself,_ if we don't get out of here quick, we will dehydrate!_

Even though, none of the kidnapped children could see their surroundings, they felt that they were in a small damp shack, they were all in one same room and they were as farthest as possible from all the doors and windows. They didn't feel any warmth at all and that made them feel that the windows were blocked and didn't let any sunlight in. There was an atrocious scent as if somebody, which were probably the kidnappers, hadn't taken a bath in a long and long time. How the floor beneath the children's feet and according to the sound the kidnappers made when walking with weighty boots, it appeared that the ground was rocky and rough similar to the Martin backyard.

That same night, the police came to inspect the house in search to look for a stolen diamond, and as soon the kidnappers heard the knocking, they hid Cody in a secret trapdoor in the floor so small it didn't let him to move his head from side to side but the space where his feet where was big enough so Cody could stomp on the floor. Sue was hidden inside a cramped closet and she had to curl into a ball to make her as most comfortable as possible. Sam, meanwhile, was small enough to be locked inside a cupboard but the cupboard was filled with broken glass and sharp objects and Sam had to move them away so they won't puncture him on the way.

The very moment Cody knew that the police was on top of the secret trapdoor he was in, Cody made every sound possible and started stomping his feet to the trapdoor's floor. "What is that?" one of the officers asked looking up at the ceiling and down at the floor.

"Oh, umm, it's the, umm, neighbor's cat," Tom replied nervously stomping on the floor to try to quiet Cody. Cody's kept on making noises and trying to scream behind the material inside his mouth even though it was useless and his attempting screams made the material damp with saliva.

After the police officers left, the kidnappers took off one of Cody's shoes, put a tack in it and put the shoe on again. He moaned in pain as he felt the tack trespass his flesh.

They yanked Sue out of the closet by yanking on her hair and then they destroyed her necklace shaped like a heart. Sue sobbed and sobbed until Jake locked her in the closet again. Jake threw the rest of the necklace outdoors and it the wind carried it to the Andrew home where Sue had managed to deposit the help letter.

Meanwhile, Sam was thrown to the floor beaten with rocks, punched and kicked. Sam couldn't end bleeding neither stop himself from throwing up or sobbing.

On the other side of the city, Zack identified that Cody was in pain, and he actually felt the tack trespass his flesh too. He immediately advised his parents.

Kurt phoned the police and informed them what had happened. The police called the FBI and told them to send someone to go and investigate. They sent over an agent and some police members.

The agent arrived at once. He introduced himself as Roger Venture and asked what had happened and who had been the closest to the kidnapped boy at the time he was snatched. Between tears, Carrie mentioned that it had been Zack and the agent asked for permission if he could ask Zack some questions which the parents agreed.

Zack looked at the agent from head to toe looked quite familiar, as he had already seen the agent before. He had brownish skin and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and carried a series of suitcases which Zack guessed contained technology that would help his family locate his brother. He was wearing a red shirt and an open leather jacket and leather pants. His shoes were recently lustrated and Zack noticed he wore a ring on his left hand.

On Zack's bedroom, Zack advised him what had occurred and Roger said, "Let me guess the abducted child is your twin, and you can communicate with him mentally"

"Y-yes umm no, but I can still hear, feel, think and see what he is doing. But, how do you know we were twins and can be in touch?" Zack asked.

"I know because when you said it was our birthday when Cody disappeared. And I also knew because I have a twin too and I can also communicate with him_._" Roger replied.

"Really," Zack asked, "where is he now?"

"Right now he is…frankly I don't know," Roger responded scratching his head in confusion. Then he crossed his arms and became silent.

In the distance there were sounds of sobs that came from Carrie and the sound of the police taking possible evidence form the scene of crime. A police officer with a high but croaky voice asked questions to Kurt but his voice was in such a tone that it seemed like he did not care of a kidnapped sixteen-year old boy.

"How can you lose path of somebody who you can be in touch with?" Zack wondered stunned. Zack thought _if he_-Roger-_could communicate with his twin wherever he is, why didn't he just communicate with him and be sure to where he was._

"Anyway, I'll show how to communicate with your brother. First, close your eyes and focus on him and then say something you would like to tell him. Ask him where he is right this instant." The agent instructed calmly so Zack could concentrate.

Zack did as so and thought carefully. It took him a lot of time until he began sweating with effort. His hands turned into fists and his face was turning bright red. Some wrinkles the size of small bugs appeared on Zack's forehead.

Roger told him to calm down and to take his time. Zack breathed in deeply and began again. It took Zack almost an hour to focus between all the pressure and he could swear he was beginning to grow tense. His fingers wouldn't stop moving and he desired to bite his nails. Roger was becoming inpatient but Zack didn't notice so he took more time than he had expected. In an effort to focus he covered his ears eyes with pillows and blocked the modern world surrounding him but that didn't work as well as he had expected. Instead, he had become dizzy with the lack of oxygen that the pillows caused so he removed the pillows and started to obtain large amounts of air and the dizziness stopped. Then, Zack thought if it all became quiet he could easily focus on Cody, so he lay on his bed face down.

At last, Zack focused which astonished him because he thought it was impossible. The sensation felt welcoming and fresh to Zack so he did not want to make it disappear so he did not thought of anything just of the feeling he was experiencing right that instant. The focusing still lingered on for about an hour until Zack saw the impatience on Roger's face.

Beside him, Roger was frowning at him with annoyance and his face had become wrinkled. His blue eyes became from a sky-blue to a piercing and exasperating blue. His arms were crossed and his feet were moving uneasily on the floor which symbolized to Zack that he was tired of standing up for an hour so to make Roger more comfortable he decided to ask Cody, and said in his mind, "Cody, where are you?" There was no response so Zack tried again.

At first there was no response and Zack began to wonder if Roger had joked with him and did not care that his brother was in grave danger. The thought maddened Zack and even though nobody could see, he was frowning with anger. He attempted to communicate with his brother again but thought that most likely it wouldn't be worth it for he thought Roger only joked. A frightened and anxious voice responded his question, _Zack-Zack is that you?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Communicating with Cody

_Cody__! I've been worried sick. Where are you?_ Zack asked now excited of hearing his brother again by a method he didn't know it existed.

_I don't know!_ Cody responded and Zack thought he was really nervous and fearful; _my kidnappers tied me up and blindfolded me_. His voice was tense and demonstrated much fear. But at the same time it showed curiousness.

_Well, are you okay?_ Zack asked worryingly and bit his lower lip which was already chapped. Cody did not answer immediately but instead waited several seconds. There was a low sound which was Cody's hum that meant that he was thinking furiously.

_Well, let me think-I was abducted, tied to a chair and-no! I am not okay! You have to get me out of here! __Zack I'm scared_ Cody urged in a loud whisper.

_Of course you are and so am I_, Zack agreed rubbing his elbow and trying not to face Roger who was watching him closely.

Zack said, Okay_, just tell me something. When the lights went off, I heard a scream-which was yours-and then a sound of a car; it was the car in where you were taken in. Did you saw its plates?_ Hoping that he will say a plate number, Zack listened closely waiting for Cody to speak the number so all their troubles would be gone.

_No,_ Cody answered bringing his twin's hopes down sharply. _But you tell __me__ something, how can you communicate with me if I can't communicate with you?_ Cody asked.

_That part is easy you just have to close your eyes and focus on me__, this agent that is helping us he has a twin which can communicate with him and he showed me how to do it;_ Zack explained.

Suddenly, Cody stopped communicating with him, forbidding Zack to speak to him. Cody couldn't speak with Zack anymore and it had all become silent inside his mind. Soon, Zack thought in just hearing what Cody was hearing and he thought that will work to figure out why Cody stopped speaking with him.

"What did he say?" Roger asked.

"Shhhhh," Zack quieted. Zack heard voices which came from Cody location.

"_Okay if the boy's family hasn't paid the money by Friday, we will take him to a little __swim__ to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. And probably shoot him, just for fun, and we will get the fortune of his that should have been mine a long time away. But if they decide in handing the money over, I'll say to leave a suitcase filled with money at the park. _" The first voice said.

_What fortune_? Zack thought.

"_Phuh-fuh-ph-phuh-uh_," Cody groaned. He couldn't speak well because of the black piece of fabric stuffed in his mouth, but the words were, "_You will never get away with this!"_

Cody as well as Zack listened to footsteps coming closer, "_Shut up boy,_" the voice said as a hand slapped him on the face. "_Tom, start connecting the machine to the phone, you know the one that changes your voice and that other one that makes the call untraceable_!"

"Oww! what! They can't and they won't!" Zack exclaimed rubbing his cheek. He looked at roger who was sitting at Zack's bed to calm the pain that had been caused for standing up for more than an hour.

"What happened?" Roger solicited with his face more relaxed now that the pain had left leaving behind a fresh sensation on his foot.

Still rubbing his cheek, Zack responded, "They are planning to drown Cody in Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir on Friday." With that Zack went to his calendar and saw the day. It was Wednesday! He turned around and looked at Roger.

"We need money from the government. We need to pay the kidnappers as sooner we can." Zack spoke as he sat down on the carpet that was on the door.

Roger started to think and said, "We won't provide the kidnappers money." His face was serious and somber but deep inside; Zack could see that he was worried.

"But-but why not!" Zack stammered standing up in one jump.

"Because," he explained, "if we give them the money they will still drown Cody and-"

Riiiiiiiiiing! Roger's words were drowned by the sound of the phone ringing. Roger connected the phone to a machine and signaled for Kurt to answer.

"Hello." Kurt answered spooked and anxious.

"Shut up and listen!" it was the same low voice that had called earlier.

"What do you want; I just want my son back now!" Kurt commanded so loudly it forced everyone in the Martin home to cover their ears. .

"You won't get him back unless _you_ give _me_ what_ I_ want and what I want is four million dollars, I told you that earlier, and I want them before Friday, or your son will sleep with the fish, in Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir! If you decide in giving the money, leave a suitcase under the Big Maple Tree at Liberty Park, tomorrow! " He shouted and hung up. A little after that, Zack started sobbing quietly.

"Mr. and Carrie," Roger started speaking "calm down, we have hope, your son here, and I'm well aware of this, that you know your son can communicate with his twin am I right?" Mr. and Carrie looked at each other in surprise,

"Well, umm, yes you are right Mr. Venture." Carrie responded. "But how do you know this?" she asked making a gesture with her hand.

Roger pointed at Zack, "When he told me what had happened I noticed it immediately, I had the conclusion that the boys were twins and they could communicate with each other, after all I'm a detective." He explained as he walked around the room staring at the worried family.

"Okay, but how is that going to help us rescue my beloved Cody?" Carrie asked, holding back tears.

"Well, that's the risky part, we'll send police to inspect every house, again because we had tried that before, and-"

"Wait a second," Kurt interrupted Roger, "you said you had tried that before, did it work?"

"Yes we were looking for a stolen diamond and we found it, as I was saying, Zack will communicate with Cody and tell him that when someone knocks he will make every sound possible to get the police's attention, and then we'll send reinforcements to go and get Cody back." Roger explained.

"But Zack can only hear, feel, see, and think what Cody is doing, not communicate with him" Kurt said.

"Oh that, I already demonstrated Zack how to communicate with his twin" Roger informed. Carrie gave a squeak of joy.

"Well, let's put this plan into action." Kurt announced.

Soon, Roger was calling the police headquarters and Zack was trying to communicate with his brother, but he was so tense that when he closed his eyes he couldn't even concentrate one bit and he decided in calling Janice and tell her what had happened.

Janice's mom responded, "Hello."

"Yes, Mrs. Murphy, can I speak to Janice, please."

"Sure, I'm sorry, who is this?" Mrs. Murphy asked.

"This is Zack Martin, Cody's brother." Zack answered. There was silence for several seconds until Janice answered.

"Zack?" asked Janice in a sweat and lovely voice which Zack had heard Cody thought that it was as if there was a concert of beautiful music. Janice indeed had a sweet voice but comparing it to a concert with lovely music was too much.

"Yes this is Zack." Zack assured.

"Oh, Zack I thought you were Cody, may I speak with him? I have to say sorry to him because I didn't went to his birthday party but something about the family showed up and I couldn't go, well, I least I didn't go and Jessica did," Janice clarified in a very pleasant voice.

"Actually, Janice, that's why I called you, Cody can't speak to you because he has been, umm, he has been umm-"

"Has been what?" Janice asked, her voice tone now changing.

Zack took a long breath and spoke the words he could not tell, "Kidnapped, Cody has been kidnapped." Zack explained.

"Yeah right Zack I almost fell for that one, you are just like Jessica. Now may I speak to Cody?" She asked.

"Janice, you think I will be playing with that, Cody _has_ been kidnapped."

With no doubt, Zack had convinced Janice. "When did this happen?" She asked worriedly.

"Just yesterday," He answered and looking at his feet expecting to not worry Janice but he had done that since he said that Cody could not come to the phone and speak with her because he was kidnapped.

"Well, did they ask for a ransom?" She asked.

"Yes they did. And it's four million dollars," He informed.

Suddenly, Janice wasn't speaking anymore but Jessica was. "Hi, Zack, how are you, did you find Cody?" Jessica asked in a high sophisticated voice. Usually the Murphy sisters spoke on pretend voices.

"I am okay, but Cody isn't and somebody else found him," Zack spoke seriously but not trying to scare Jessica who now was wide-eyed looking at her sister.

"Why- who found him." Jessica asked looking on another direction to not to alert Janice-who already knew the news-with her worried face. Janice attempted to watch her sister's face but she always moved the other direction and then she became tangled in the phone cable.

"It wasn't us for sure, but kidnappers." Zack sighed somberly and by just saying the word, he felt his stomach went up to his throat and for a few seconds he couldn't breath.

"Oh dear," Jessica passed the phone back to Janice who immediately snatched the phone and began speaking.

"Zack, your family has to pay the ransom as soon as possible" Janice urged and started sobbing so silently that Zack couldn't hear her.

"Oh, yeah Janice four million dollars are going to appear just like when a clap my hands." Zack yelled slightly as he snapped his fingers and the shoved his hand into his pocket.

There was silence for a few minutes and Zack was about to ask if she was still there but Janice began talking again. "Well, you could ask for money of relatives I just want Cody to be safe and quickly." There was a dead silence this one a few more minutes longer than the last.

"Well, if there is any news please call me," Janice pleaded and hung up. Zack could picture Janice with tears streaming down her cheeks and Jessica comforting her.

Zack climbed the stairs, went into his room and started focusing on his twin, but he could still not get the thought of Janice crying, off his mind and he started feeling guilty for making her cry.

By the time Roger had ended calling the police, Zack had barely focused. Again, he had done the same he had done earlier, blocking the modern world out. At last, he was communicating with Cody. "Cody, Cody, is you sleeping?" Zack asked. Cody, who was tired, had indeed fallen asleep. Zack tried again and again but it was useless and then he thought in screaming in his mind. "Cody, wake up!"

"Huh-what who, oh it's you Zack," Cody answered tiredly.

"Look, Cody, I have a plan, when someone knocks, it will be the police, make sure to make a lot of-"

"Knock, knock, knock!" there was a sudden knock on the door that didn't let Zack finish what he was saying. Cody had already fallen asleep again.

Silently, the two men picked Cody up and hid him in the cellar. They locked Sue in the closet again who this time didn't wrestle because she was fast asleep and Sam was again hidden in the cupboard who didn't noticed and just yawned and almost making the material inside his mouth fall to the ground. One of the men, Jake, unlocked the door and looked surprised to find the police standing in front of him. "Good night gentlemen, mind if we inspect the house. Three local children are missing and we want to make sure they aren't here" the officer informed as he held his cap with his hand in order not to let it fly away with the wind that that gusty day had.

The palms in the vicinity of the kidnappers home were crooked with the ferocious wind so were the trees and some branches lay scattered on the street making it difficult for the drivers to drive peacefully in the shade of the night.

"Sure, I don't mind, if a child is missing I would personally attempt to help." Jake lied as he nervously let the officers in.

The police stayed in the house for about half and hour. They went from room to room inspecting every corner and they reached the closet where Sue was hidden and tried that door but it was locked. The officers asked why it was locked and Jake again lied and said that there was were he hid the birthday presents for Tom. And then they reached the cupboard were they had hidden Sam and again they asked why it was locked and this time Tom said that that was the place were he hid the gift exchange presents so the police did not mind in opening it.

"Gentlemen we must be leaving now; we didn't mean to disturb, good night gentlemen." With that the officers left Marching out the door and closing it behind them with a loud hit.

Unfortunately, Roger's bright plan failed. And, Cody, Sue, and Sam were still in hands of those despicable men.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Chance to Escape

Knowing that Roger's plan hadn't worked because of his fault, Zack rested on his bed weeping silently. Three minutes after crying he had the sensation of being watched. Then, the sensation was gone. Roger knocked on his door and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he answered, holding back tears.

Roger sat down on the bed and didn't talk in a while. Finally, he spoke up, "Zack, I know how worried you are and I'm worried too, and if your brother, and I hope this doesn't happen, drowned in the lake, I would never forgive myself."

Zack couldn't stand it anymore; he started wailing, whimpering and yelling. "Roger, I can't stand it, I have been up for more than 24 hours and we haven't even got close to Cody, I miss him Roger, I really do, and tomorrow it's New Year and he isn't home!"

With that, Zack got under the covers and pretended to doze off with loud snores and a few sobs which surprisingly convinced. Roger just stood up from the bed, turned off the lights and left the room. When he left, Zack turned on the TV and put on the news. There was this dark-haired lady telling all the news. Soon there was the report about Cody.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen this is a special report. Three local children with the names of Cody Martin, Sam Evans, and Sue Andrews, have been kidnapped this past December 29. This is a picture of them." A picture of Cody taken the same day he was kidnapped popped into the screen.

Then one of Sue, She was wearing the same necklace in the picture, and after that one of Sam, wearing the same ragged clothes.

The dark-haired lady was on the screen again, "If you see them please contact us. To call us phone the numbers now on the screen. In other news, 75 rubies were stolen from a museum in Boston.

"The criminals have not yet been found, but something is sure they were two bandits. Good night ladies and gentlemen this was Elizabeth Morgan with the news" Zack turned off the TV. and went to sleep anxious of what he had just seen on TV even though these were not new news to him.

Meanwhile, Cody was sound asleep, open-mouthed and snoring quietly. Cody suddenly he heard feminine screams and yells coming from a close by section of the room in which Cody was at.

"Phuh," Cody called, and the word was Sue.

Then male screams followed after that. Now, Cody was sure the screams came from Sam and he knew that he was in terrible pain.

"Phuh-phuh-phu," Cody moaned behind the material in his mouth and the words were where are you?

Then the screams were interrupted by the sound of knives slicing. Cody thought he was dreaming and without notice he was asleep again.

Zack had horrible nightmares about Cody being tortured by the abductors. He also dreamed about himself being kidnapped. He ran and ran, but didn't move at all. Soon, the abductors got him and took him where Zack thought they had taken Cody, inside a small shack on the edge of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. The kidnappers kicked and punched him just to have fun. Then, the kidnappers left the shack and put on flames.

"Aaaaaaaaaah," Zack woke up screaming in terror. He stood up and went to the bathroom, and he looked in the mirror and saw that he was pale and sweating. He calmed down, washed his face, and went to bed again. Then a thought went to him, _how can I be in bed when Cody is right now kidnapped. I have to look for him._

Again, Zack stood up from the bed and changed into the warmest clothes he had. He put on a short sleeve shirt, on top of that a sweater, and on top of that a jacket. He also put on a warm scarf and a pair of jeans.

Zack headed for the door and when he opened it. A cold rush of wind went inside the house. _Well, that's what I said I was going to do, and I am going to do it even if it's a night as cold as this one, _thought Zack, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Zack went out into the quiet neighborhood to look for Cody, then two blocks away, then more and more until he had passed through most of Boston, but found nothing.

Spirits down, Zack headed back home now. He kicked every pile of snow on the way home. Finally, Zack reached his home. He shuffled up to his bedroom went to sleep with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Next morning, Thursday, at the kidnappers' home, Cody woke up to find himself tied on a couch. He was cold and was reddish and couldn't stop himself from cringing to keep himself warm. He noticed that one of the kidnapers was asleep, because of the loud snores, but the other was missing. He looked at this moment his chance to escape.

With his hands plainly tied in front of him, he could take off the tape covering his eyes-("Ow," Cody whispered)-and the black material which didn't let him speak. But, his hands and ankles were so tied that he couldn't untie himself, but still he could still reach the door.

For the first time, Cody was able to see in what conditions the house where he had been held captive was. The house conditions in which the house was were awful. The windows of the house were blocked by pieces of wood. There were puddles of water everywhere on the floor and a few drops of water dropped on Cody head.

Now that he was able to see, Cody searched for Sue and Sam but they were nowhere to be seen. "That's strange; they were here before I fell asleep."

Grrrrrrr. Cody's stomach growled. Cody remembered he hadn't eaten in days, and now he was very hungry. He looked around and saw leftover pizza. Cody hopped to the table, but on the way he stepped on something red and glistening. _Rubies_, Cody thought, but didn't mind and grabbed the leftover pizza and took a bite.

"Yuck!" Cody whispered to himself. The pizza was cold and it didn't taste good, but it was all the food Cody could get. Cody kept on nibbling on the pizza grimacing in each awful and sickening bite. Cody sensed like if he had thousands of cockroaches marching towards his stomach stepping hard inside Cody's neck.

At last, he finished the pizza, even though it wasn't very filling and headed to the door. Cody hopped and hopped until he reached the door. Quietly, he opened the door. Quuuueeeek, the door squeaked loudly.

Cody turned around and became aware that Jake had taken no notice of the loud, irritating sound.

Again, Cody opened the door and gasped in surprise when he saw the missing kidnapper, which was Tom, standing in front of him. "Going somewhere?" The abductor asked as he smiled an evil smile. The abductor saw Cody from head to toe.

"Ah, somebody is feverish," the man whispered so low that Cody couldn't hear. Cody tried to hop away but his kidnapper was to fast to him. He just grabbed Cody from the waist and put him over his shoulder and started getting him inside the wooden house.

"Please, let me go, I miss my family, let me go, aaaaaaaah!" Cody started hitting and kicking the man.

"Shut up boy, right now I would like to slay you myself but it is way more enjoyable to see you drown, but now you have fever and you probably will die even before we take you to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir." The man whispered evilly.

Cody gasped, "Where are Sam and Sue?"

Tom snickered, "Them, they are in a better place."

"What?"

Tom sighed, "Kids now are so stupid, we killed them, okay, they're dead."

Cody even though he was kicking and punching, he looked deep into Tom's eyes and he could see that they had some evil happiness in them and Cody took it as if he really had killed Sue and Sam. Cody became as angry as a bull, and he started kicking the man harder than ever. Tom groaned in pain, in misery and in hate.

Still kicking, Cody remembered and focused on his brother. Immediately, Zack responded and said _Cody, I have been-_

_SHUT UP ZACK! Look this is where I am, take a good look then tell mom and dad, better yet draw the street and show the picture to mom and dad, also I found several rubies_, Cody passed his eyes through the whole street. _Describe the street to our parents; they will probably know where I am! And tell about the rubies to the police_, Cody instructed.

Right after that, the kidnapper located a pair of handcuffs inside a cupboard, sat Cody on the floor, put Cody hands behind a post and put the handcuffs on Cody's hands.

"Let me see if you can get out of that one boy, hah-hah-hah!" the abductor laughed. When the abductor left the small room, Cody lowered his head and started weeping silently.

Back in the Martin home, Zack started drawing. It wasn't that he did not care about his brother's safety, but he was drawing the street that Cody had showed him. "Done," Zack announced and went to show the drawing to his parents.

Mr. and Carrie were on the couch and Carrie was saying how much she missed Cody. Then she looked at Zack. "Aaaaaaaaah, Zack what has happened to you. You are so red like if you had swam in a pool of tomato juice. Come here I need to take your temperature." Carrie ordered. She brought the thermometer and put it in Zack's mouth.

After a while, Carrie took off the thermometer and screamed in surprise, "Fifty-five degrees, Zack you have fever, what you have been doing?" Carrie questioned laying Zack on a couch nearby.

Zack sneezed and then croaked, "Yesterday, actually last night, I went out and searched for Cody, a-a-a-a-achooo!!" Zack sneezed loudly.

"Oh dear, why on earth- how could it come to you mind to do that horrible thing, Zack? Now if you have fever that means Cody has fever and-aaaaaaah! Cody has fever! He is out there and nobody is present to take care of him!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Zack, you have to get better if not Cody will…die" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah dad but-"

"No buts you have to get better if you want to make Cody better you have to get better." Carrie interrupted rudely.

"Mom, dad, take a look at this" Zack moaned handing the drawing to Kurt.

"Zack. What is this?" Kurt asked.

"That is the street in which Cody is at." Zack responded proudly, but weakly.

"Zack how do you know this is the street?" Carrie asked puzzled.

"Cody got in touch with me by the mind and showed me the street." He explained as he grabbed the phone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Kurt demanded.

"Roger, he must come here immediately. Yes, police station I need you to send over Agent Roger Venture. He's in his way okay thank you." He hung up.

Then, Zack dressed with really warm clothes and went outside with Max to wait for Roger. It was a slightly cloudy day. There was a hardly any wind also, the leaves of the trees moved creating rasping noises, and a murky, gray cloud covered the bright sun.

Max whimpered and Zack somehow knew what Max was thinking. "Don't worry boy we'll get him back," Zack said picking Max from the floor and hugging him. By saying _him_, Zack meant Cody.

Again, Zack had the feeling of being watched. Zack looked around him and saw people on bikes and cars staring at him. They must think I'm Cody,Zack thought.

"Hey, you kid, aren't you the boy that has gone missing?" A chubby man yelled out from a car that was parked about two yards from Zack.

"No, I am his twin, Zack." Zack explained.

Suddenly, a police car arrived. Believing it was Roger, Zack ran up to the vehicle. It wasn't Roger at all; actually it was an officer that Zack had never seen before. "Hop on kid we will take you home." The officer said. Zack guessed that someone had called the police believing he was Cody.

"But I am in home." Zack clarified stepping away from the car very slowly.

"Stop joking kid, we have a lot of work to do and we don't want to waste our time looking for a silly boy thinking that he's in home when his real house is somewhere else. Now get into the car." The officer seemed to be getting angry.

"No!" Zack screamed and he entered into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Rescue

It wasn't a long wait before Roger stopped at the Martin home. Before getting inside the house, Roger explained to the officers and the people on bikes and cars that the real Cody wasn't the boy they had just seen, and that the boy they saw was his twin.

Instantly, the officers and the people cleared out of the scene. When Roger finally went inside the house, Zack handed Roger the drawing and explained what it was. He also told him about the rubies in the kidnappers' home.

Immediately, Roger contacted the police and ordered them to send a special squad to the street he had just seen. Roger informed it would take them more than a day to find the house in which Cody was.

"Shall we take the boy to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir now? Tom asked kicking Cody on the ribs.

"No, not yet we have to wait one more day." Jake declared. It was mid-afternoon and Tom was inpatient and was eager to wipe Cody out the map.

"Do we have to wait? Three days and I want to kill the boy now," Confessed Tom, still kicking Cody as if he were a soccer ball.

"I told you to wait," scolded Jake to his ally who instead of kicking Cody harshly he threw a huge rock at Cody hitting him right in the chest puffing his air out of his lungs and forcing him to take huge gulps of air.

Cody moaned with great pain. If they kept like this he wouldn't reach until Friday. "Okay, I will go to pick up the money now. If there's any." stated Jake and left the house.

Back at the Martin home, Roger, Mr. and Carrie were discussing what they will do to trap the kidnappers. "We should leave a suitcase under a tree in the park and wait behind a bush for the kidnappers and then we'll trap them." suggested Carrie.

"So far, it's the best suggestion we ever had. Then that's what we will do. I'll wait for the abductors and when they least expect it, they will be under the power of the law." Roger stated.

Kurt said he will retrieve his old suitcase and fill it with useless papers so it will seem that it had money inside it.

At the park, Roger secretly placed the suitcase under a tree and waited. Hours and hours he knelt there behind the bush with a pistol on his hand and a badge on the other.

Delightfully, the kidnapper showed up and began to pick up the suitcase. "Wait, you're under arrest!" Roger shouted revealing his golden badge in his hand.

Immediately, the surprised kidnapper picked up the suitcase and shot himself to a run. Roger followed him into an alley where the kidnapper turned left. Roger ran after the kidnapper for hours when the kidnapper turned right and Roger lost trace of the man.

"Well, he gave me plenty of exercise," panted Roger being optimist. Roger walked to the Martin home having in mind what had happened to the abductor.

When he reached the house, he tried to explain Mr. and Carrie that he couldn't arrest the man and that he couldn't get Cody back. "Oh, my dear Cody, when will I get him back?" wailed Carrie covering her face with her now damp hands.

"Don't worry, Helen, we'll get him back, sooner or later," coaxed Kurt attempting to calm his wife.

Roger nodded in agreement. "We are and in each minute, we are coming closer and closer to you son, wherever he is." Roger informed beckoning for Zack who was hiding behind the window's curtain listening to the conversation.

At once, Zack came. "You called me?" he requested.

Roger knelt down making his height to be like Cody's and asked, "Have you been communicating with your brother?"

"No, but I'll try, Promise, achooo!" Zack promised and went up to his room where he began to focus. There was some sort of pain in him or Cody that couldn't allow Zack to communicate with Cody.

This kind of pain wasn't physical; it wasn't the type of pain that you feel when you break an arm or when fall on a knee, this type of pain was much larger.

Even though Zack kept on trying being in touch with his brother, it was useless, useless and exhausting. It seemed hours, and Zack had sneezed a lot until Zack renounced attempting to accomplish what he had said and he departed to spread the news to Mr. and Carrie and Roger.

"Cody was in pain! Oh god, oh god!" shrieked Carrie, making the two-story house rumble violently, "What could they possibly do to him?"

Taking her hand, Kurt told Carrie, "Nothing at all, Helen."

"But, mom, he wasn't in a lot of pain, actually, it didn't seem like pain at all," replied Zack soothingly.

Even though, Carrie became frantic and the neighbors- if they didn't know the situation- would have called the police. Carrie's eyes became red and swollen with so much crying and her face was stained with the tears that had streamed down her cheeks.

On the other side of the city, Cody was waiting impatiently to be-supposedly-he had forgotten that his kidnappers had said they wouldn't free him-liberated.

"There's no money in it!" bellowed Jake ripping off some his hair, "How can they have done that? They knew perfectly well that if they gave me the money I would have liberated their stupid son!"

Angrily, Jake walked up to where Cody was tightly handcuffed. Cody grimaced, predicting that Jake will do something painful to him.

He was right; Jake kicked Cody on his stomach. Therefore, Cody puked on the damp floor making vomit splash on Cody's ragged clothing and on Jake and Tom.

"You are a stupid and disgusting child," hollered Tom cleaning his shirt with a napkin. Then Jake seized Cody arm and crushed it beneath his shoe. There was a loud crack as loud as a gunshot signifying that Jake had broken Cody's arm.

A few tears streamed down Cody shocked face meaning he didn't abide the pain. Jake and Tom smirked meaning they enjoyed to observe Cody suffer. "Yes you boy, cry, you know it's a show for us." screamed Jake kicking Cody one more time and turning his back to him. Tom did as his partner and turned his back to Cody and then strolled to a different room of the house.

Then he glimpsed at Jake, who connected a machine to a telephone and pick it up, he pressed a phone number and began to talk, his harsh voice tone replaced by low one. He heard Jake speak to the people that had answer that their daughter was at the graveyard but that something had been taking away from her. Jake hung up and then dialed another number and spoke the same thing he had mentioned earlier but this time with a son. Cody realized that Jake was speaking of Sue and Sam.

By just hearing about Sue and Sam, it made Cody to feel worse, even his arm ached more than usual. He rubbed his broken arm with the other one and it comforted the pain a bit.

Cody was so depressed that he totally not recalled about that he could expose the kidnappers, right there at that time by communicating with Zack who felt his arm twist and who vomited in front of everybody in the Martin household. Cody could just wish there were somebody who could rescue him right at that instant. A bubble of hope formed inside Zack.

Tom walked into the room and inquired if they could take the boy to drown. Somehow, Cody felt that being taken to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir was better and safer than being here, in this filthy, murderous place.

Knock, knock_._ There was knocking at the other side of the wooden door. The bubble of hope inside Cody grew larger.

"Plans changed, take the boy, I'll open the hidden passage." Jake instructed. The bubble of hope disappeared.

As ordered, Tom untied Cody and yanked him to his feet. Tom tied Cody's hands behind his back again and this time he didn't put the tape on his eyes or the black material inside his mouth, instead he tied a rope to Cody's bindings and he used it to drag Cody wherever he would like.

In the other hand, Jake ripped a curtain revealing a secret door. Jake managed to seal the door in which the knocking came from with a sofa, a chair and a television set. Then, Jake and Tom followed by the dragged Cody entered the secret passage and tom closed the door. A loud twitching sound was the proof that one of the kidnappers had locked the door shut.

Cody and his kidnappers walked for hours, it seemed to Cody they were underground until they met on a two-way turning. It was painful for Cody who had his arm twisted and was being pulled by his arm that was bent. There were two arrows each pointing to one direction. One of the Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir and the other-Cody couldn't believe it, it said graveyard. The passageway leading to the graveyard had a path of blood going up the crooked stairs.

"Why do you have a direction that says graveyard?" Cody asked turning to Jake. He ignored Cody and took the way that said Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. Cody kept on asking until Jake slapped him on the face, leaving a small bruise on his cheek.

Jake kept on walking towards the darkness and Cody tried to stroke his cheek with his shoulder. His trying was no good but Cody stopped when he saw a pool of dry but fresh blood on the beginning of the passageway leading to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir.

"You asked why we had a secret passage leading to the graveyard, and your answer is we needed somewhere to take the bodies of that boy and the girl." Cody heard the answer but couldn't believe it. "And that blood is from them," Jake continued laughing "They screamed their heads off."

_How can anybody be so cruel?_ Cody thought. So that's the screams that Cody had heard the night before. Sue and Sam had been sliced to death, and even though Cody hadn't, he felt as if he was cut just through the half of his body.

He wanted to cry but the same time he couldn't. His late grandfather had told him to never show weakness in front of his enemies and at this moment his biggest enemies were the kidnappers leading him to his dreadful fate.

"You sure have a bad fever kid," Roger said, back in the Martin home. There was huge puddle of greenish vomit in the living room where Roger and the McAlister family were. It was late afternoon and long shadows loomed in the Martin home. After Carrie hadn't been aware about her plants, they were outside perishing for the lack of water.

"Yeah, I went to look for Cody last night and I became sick," Zack responded. The family talked for hours and hours waiting anxiously for news about Cody but there were any. Even though, the Martin family didn't surrender they waited until midnight and past three o'clock in the morning.

Roger determined that he should be going home but Carrie welcomed Roger to spend the night with them. Roger hesitated, he had to go and feed his female dog but he decide that she could survive a day without food, anyway he had left much food for her and she probably had food left. "If it's okay with you," said Roger.

Carrie gave squeak of delight and said, "I'll make your feel at home, Roger." Zack noticed it was the first time one of his parents had called Roger by his name. Roger mentioned he will just go home and pick up fresh clothes for tomorrow.

Roger left in his Ferrari and came back twenty speedy minutes. While that time, Roger took advantage and went to check on Dorothy, his female dog. Dorothy was a cocker spaniel just like the Martin family's dog, Max. She was younger and feebler than Max but she still was tough and proud. Roger thought about something and called the Martin family.

"Hello," Carrie answered but her voice diminished in not hearing an answer. "Hello?"

"Carrie, I would like to ask you something." Roger admitted speaking seriously as if it were something of great magnitude.

"Yes, what is it?" Inquired Carrie her voice more calm and relaxed.

"Do you mind if I bring my dog to your home? I'll bet she'll have fun with Max," Roger never was introduced to Max but he had seen him through the window and knew his name by just seeing the name tag on his collar.

There was a pause. "Yes," agreed Carrie, her voice was of a certain tone that meant she was grinning.

"Okay, thank you, bye," Roger hung up and untied Dorothy's collar and picked her up. Roger placed her behind his pick-up truck and searched for his keys.

Once he found them he turned the car on and was on his way to the Martin household. Dorothy barked constantly until Roger allowed her to enter to the copilot's seat through the back window. Roger stroked Dorothy on the back of the neck and Dorothy returned it by licking Roger's hand.

"You're a silly old thing," teased Roger parking his car on the driveway. Roger tied a leash to Dorothy and led her to the Martin home. Once there, Dorothy became too mighty for Roger and escaped to where Max was. The two dogs sprinted and played for a while before dashing out of view. Roger walked into the house where he was greeted.

"You're here, thank God!" screamed Carrie embracing Roger who seemed surprised. After seeing Carrie expression as he had walked in, Roger comprehended that she was worried that something may have happened to him.

Roger's mind was now not on Dorothy but on the kidnap. The rest of the morning went completely normal for a kidnap situation.

Carrie wept and screamed. Zack tried to be in touch with Cody but again the unusual pain returned and Zack was forced to stop.

Meanwhile, Kurt remained by the phone expecting it to chime. It didn't for a few minutes but when Kurt was about to surrender when suddenly the phone sounded startling everybody in the Martin home.

Kurt answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, this Officer Roberts, I have news about your child," The other man at the other side of the phone said. His voice was croaky and uneasy. Kurt imagined Officer Roberts to have a long mustache and a large face. He could have been overweight with hair of the color pale brown.

Astonished, Kurt requested, "You do, can you tell me?

"Certainly, there are two options; you want the good news or the bad news?" Officer Roberts demanded kindly. Kurt's throat tightened, there were bad news, and worst of all the news were related to his son.

"The good news, please," said Kurt paying all his attention to the officer on the other side of the line.

"The good news is that your son was at the street told and has been located," informed Officer Roberts proudly.

"And what is the bad news?" inquired Kurt scratching his throat to find out if it would at least calm the tightening.

"The bad news is that your son was taken away after we spotted the residence in where he was held captive," informed Officer Roberts again in his shaky voice. Kurt was shocked. Cody had been taken away to another place he didn't know where. "Kurt? Are you there? Mr. McCall-" Kurt hung up before the man could finish what he was speaking.

"Jeff?" called Carrie between tears, "Jeff, honey, is everything all right?" Kurt didn't move from where he was. He was wide-eyed with shock and his hands were tense, so tense that when he placed his hands on his lap, it trembled. "Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong." Pleaded Carrie more worried than ever.

"The police know where Cody was," answered Kurt abruptly. Everyone started talking at once Roger and Carrie that spoke that at last se was going to get her on back.

"Was?" Zack asked biting his thumbnail.

"Yes, was. The kidnappers took him elsewhere." said Kurt somberly and sitting on the couch next to his wife.

Carrie gasped. Roger's jaw dropped open, and Zack's eyes widened in surprise. Carrie asked if it was true and Kurt said yes and explained what had happened when he was talking in the phone.

"Officer Roberts told me every-" Kurt never finished that sentence; he was interrupted by the noisy sound of the phone ringing.

Carrie answered the phone as fast as a roadrunner, "Hello, is there news about my son?" There was a long and exasperating silence and no response from the caller. "Excuse me; is there news about my son?" Carrie questioned. There was a cracking sound and then a small yelp. _Oh my God_, thought Carrie. "Is there-"

"Mom," It was Cody and for an instant Carrie felt glad to hear her son, but another moment she felt worried, she didn't know if Cody was safe or if he was still in danger. "Mom, are you there? Talk to me, I want to talk to you," Chares pleaded in a shaky and miserable voice.

"Its okay sweetie, I'm here, all you all right?" Carrie asked with high spirits. Carrie hoped that Cody will say he was all right and that he was on his way home. She also wished that he will say that the kidnappers were under custody and the he was safe and sound.

Bringing her spirits down, Cody informed, "No, I'm not all right, I was in presence of a murdering, my left arm is twisted and now I am in-hey what are you doing, knock it off, hey! That hurts!" Cody tense voice was replaced by screams that were changed by distant sobs.

Still on the phone, Carrie asked if everything was all right and if he could speak again but Cody didn't answer. Carrie tried once, twice, until she was screaming at her son by the phone like a maniac, but still Cody didn't respond. Suddenly, the low voice called. "Carrie, don't worry noting is wrong with your stupid little son, _yet_. He wants to sleep with the fishes tonight, and I can agree with that if I want to," said the low voice who was Jake just disguising his voice.

"No, please, don't hurt my son, I beg you. If you touch one single hair of his head you will be sorry, understand?" warned Carrie becoming angry.

"Oh, a overprotective mother, I see, I won't touch a hair of his head, but the fishes will and they are hungry, I don't know if they will wait one more day without food, I think I should give them their food right now," snickered Jake. Carrie pleaded and begged to Jake that he won't cause her son any harm and Jake said that he should upgrade the ransom from four million dollars to six million dollars and then to twenty-million dollars. Carrie hesitated and agreed believing he would become arrested before Friday and that he wouldn't receive a penny of what he asked for in exchange for Cody, who Mrs. McAlister didn't know what had happened to him.

Carrie hung up and dropped to the chilly floor on her knees crying and then hiding her face with her hands. For an instant, none of the Martin family nor Roger knew what to do. Although Zack hadn't heard the conversation he could hear what Cody had said and told Kurt and Roger. He also felt pain in his left leg and it felt as if a colossal elephant had sat on it and he told that to Kurt, that immediately stood up to comfort his wife. He calmed his wife by saying that the police at least were following the abductors and they will soon bring Cody home.

Now that she was calmed, Carrie looked up at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 pm. "Zack, you can go to sleep now and Roger, you can sleep in Cody bed, will you can lead him to your bedroom Zack? And if you need something Roger, anything at all, you can call me," offered Carrie standing from the floor by the help from Kurt. Zack and Roger nodded and Zack lead the way upstairs and pointed to Cody's bed, which was still neatly made and had been like that since the day before Cody was kidnapped.

Zack dressed into his pajamas as well as had Roger in the bathroom. Zack went to the first floor of his home and brought several blankets to his bedroom which half he shared with Roger and the other half he kept them himself. Zack's bed was on the upper side of the bunk bed and Cody's was on the bottom. Zack jumped into the top bed and pulled the blankets over him making himself warm and cozy but that did not last very long, for he felt as if the more blankets he pulled over it turned out to be even colder than before. Soon, Zack had eleven blankets over him but it did not help. Zack decided that he should ask Roger if he felt cold and he did but his answer was a no and a thanks for asking. Still Zack kept on being colder.

The reason for Zack to keep on being colder no matter how many blankets he had on top of him was due to the kidnappers who forced Cody to sleep on the chores of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir and they made sure he was tightly handcuffed from his wrists and his ankles. Each five minutes, water of the lake would wash to the shore and soak Cody with icy and salty water. This was the worst that could occur to a child with fever and the worst part was that the kidnappers did not provide their hostage with any blankets nor a single pillow.

Cody curled into a ball and attempted to roll over away from the freezing cold water of the lake inches from him. But Cody was so weak from the walk to the lake, to be beaten several times and from the lack of food to roll over an inch and the most he could do was place a small amount of rocks in the direction of the lake to try and stop the current from reaching him.

Carrie came into the room and made sure all windows were securely locked before saying good night to Zack as well as Roger. She turned off the bedroom lights before going into her own with Kurt before Zack could tell her about what was he going through.

Zack rolled over in his bed and kicked and rolled over again and closed his eyes for a long time but it did not help him to get to sleep.

Before Zack and Cody could notice, they had both fallen asleep the very same minute one of them had. But they both still felt chilly though and both were curled into a ball.

Both twins had the same dream and both dreamed about Cody coming home the day after. The kidnappers had been placed under custody. They talked during their sleep as clear as if they were actually speaking to a real person.

But that dream had stopped and turned into a nightmare for Zack could even feel what Cody was experiencing, on the shores of Great Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir and his ankle tied to a heavy rock so the freezing water could hit him all night.

Zack woke up shortly aware that if he could keep himself warmer than Cody, his twin could still be warm even if the freezing water was still hitting him. Zack pulled over about fifteen covers until he was so warm he could feel warm too. Then he could sleep peacefully a little more calmly than before.

Zack woke up the next morning to watch that his family and Roger waiting anxiously for news about Cody. Zack dressed and went down to the living room and sat on the couch when suddenly the phone rang. Zack stood up from the couch and answered the phone, "Hello."

"Zack?" It was the same low voice that had called earlier, and Zack recognized it immediately.

"Y-yes, but how do you know my name?" Zack stammered.

"I know it because, you won the soccer championship and I saw your name on the picture that was in the newspaper. Well, Zack you should lock your doors and windows, because right after I drown your twin, yes Zack I know you're this boy's twin, I will go after you, and do the same thing I am about to do, with him, with you. And if you're wondering where we are, we are at Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. If you want to save your brother come alone with four million dollars!" He hollered and hung up. Zack hung up and went up to his room and saw the day. It was Friday!

"Noooooooooooooooh," Zack screamed, falling to his knees.

"What happened?" Roger inquired picking Zack from the floor.

"It- it was Cody's kidnappers," informed Zack drying a tear from his left cheek.

"And what did they say?" asked Roger.

Zack waited a little to try and calm his voice and his breathing. "They've already taken Cody to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir and they said that after they drown Cody they will come after me," Zack sobbed in a shaky voice.

The room became silent, so silent everybody could hear their own heartbeat. Max whimpered and left the hushed room. On the distance there was the sound of a clock ticking and of a television Kurt had left on since the day before.

"Then you're dad and Roger must-OWW!" Carrie shrieked her hands flying to her stomach.

"Mom, are you okay?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Yes dear, I-OWW! Jeff, it's time, the baby is coming!" Carrie announced.

Kurt grabbed ran out of the room to his own, grabbed the phone and called the hospital; he explained the situation and an ambulance arrived ten minutes later. Right before Carrie left she beckoned for Zack and said, "When the baby is born I want to see you and Cody together not only you or not only Cody, both. Promise me that."

"I promise" Zack assured as he hugged his mom and went inside Roger's Ferrari and fastened his seatbelt.

"Helen, don't worry the boys _are_ coming back, together and safe," Kurt assured.

Carrie left in an ambulance and Zack, Kurt and Roger in a cop's car both going on different directions. When Roger, Kurt, and Zack arrived at Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir, Zack asked if he could lend Roger's suite case. Roger immediately said yes and handed the suite case to Zack, but before he called the squad in the kidnappers' home and told them to report to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir immediately, but two officers had to pick up the rubies that had been stolen earlier in the week. Roger made sure there were no papers in the suit case and closed it with a small brass lock.

Zack went up a small hill carrying the light suit case and found that below was Cody with a man with very short hair, and a man that looked exactly like Roger. _Has to be Roger's twin,_ Zack thought. Zack noticed that Cody lost weight, had his hands handcuffed behind his back and his feet tied too. Small amounts of blood were stained on his socks and Cody's left arm was twisted badly. "Hey!" Zack yelled. "Waiting for this," He showed them the suite case.

Both kidnappers faced the direction of Zack and Tom kicked Cody while nobody was looking. "We were indeed, waiting for the money. Give us the suite case and we will return your brother," Jake bribed with a smile that obviously meant that he was lying.

"Okay, catch," Zack yelled as he threw the suite case up in the air in the direction of the kidnappers and ran as fast as he could towards Cody. Jake sprinted, waved his hands in the air, grabbed the suite case and opened it. It was empty! Still Jake passed his hands in and out of the suit case to see if there was any secret bag or a black check that must had been camouflaged with the black color of the suit case, but once knowing there was nothing, he became furious.

"Get rid of the boy!" The man that looked like Roger commanded.

"Nooooooooooh," Zack yelled and stopped halfway before reaching Cody. The almost bald man or Tom picked Cody up like he had done earlier in the day and threw him in to the chilly lake. Cody screamed inches before falling and felt as if his whole body had frozen as well as Zack had felt that very instant. Zack dashed to the shoreline, kicked off his shoes and jumped into the freezing water. Jake and Tom smiled at the sight that probably they would see two boys freeze till death in one same day.

The chilly water felt like a million knives on Zack's body. Water flowed up Zack's nose and he remembered he had forgotten to breathe before jumping into the icy lake. Zack could manage to swim in such temperatures and he once did so at his house three winters before.

Zack could barely see because of the salt and he had to stop and close his eyes every ten seconds, but he could still distinguish Cody falling deeper and deeper to the lake's bottom. Zack swam with all his efforts towards his twin kicking hard with his feet which felt like two ice cubes. His hands were almost blue and Zack felt a big pain in his chest.

Zack pushed hard but in each kick he did, it seemed as some of his air left his lungs. Zack began to feel frozen but the thought that the two kidnappers on shore will succeed on their scheme kept Zack on swimming.

Zack almost ran out of air and was thinking to go to the surface, but he thought on what he had promised to his mom. He even went faster until he reached Cody, picked him up with a little help from Cody who was still tied but could still kick and swim a little. Zack pushed Cody to shore and they both breathed desperately and then more calmly. Zack and Cody snickered a little

The almost-bald man or Tom came up to them and pulled both Cody's and Zack's hair. "OOOOOOOW, stop it!" They both yelled in pain and Zack tried to take Tom's hands off his hair.

"I give you ten seconds to run and then we'll start shooting! GO!" Tom said.

While running,-(and hopping in Cody's case) - Zack found the key to the handcuffs and a sharp object, he used both things to untie Cody.

Suddenly, the two men started shooting at them from the other end of the lake. They missed all shots, and out of sudden police officers started aiming their guns at the kidnappers. The abductors stopped shooting at once.

Like the cast of a musical, the police marched down the hills surrounding Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir and still not taking their

One of the men, Tom, was arrested but the other, the one that looked like Roger escaped on a motor boat that was parked on the shoreline the whole time. The police gave towels to Zack and Cody. Zack looked at Cody and Cody looked at Zack and then they started hugging. "Cody, guess what?" Zack said.

"What?" Cody asked in a tired voice.

"Mom had her baby."

"Really," Cody asked weakly. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know let's go and see." He said. While walking up the small hill, Cody saw something floating on the lake. He went back and picked the object up. Cody saw it was a bottle with a message inside.

Cody ran up to his brother and showed him the bottle. They opened the bottle and read the damp message.

_Zack and Cody, if you think I won't come back, you were wrong. I will come back, and take your new sibling probably even both. I know your mother was pregnant and I know your sibling or siblings was or were born today. So beware._

_P.S I will do something even worse than drown him or her._

Zack and Cody finished reading and went directly to Roger. Cody, who didn't know Roger merely backed away. "It's okay; he is an agent not a kidnapper." Zack coaxed. Cody conquered his fear, passed over Roger, and went to hug his dad. Cody had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Dad, I missed you so much." Cody admitted hugging with great force. "So did me," Kurt spoke.

While Cody and Kurt were telling each other how much they missed each other, Zack was showing the note to Roger. "He knows that my mom was pregnant" Zack explained.

"He sure does, He sure does, who was he anyway?" Roger asked.

Zack felt his stomach go up to his throat. How was he going to explain him that his own twin was the kidnapper? Well, sooner or later he Roger had to know. "Roger, I don't know how to explain you this but it was your twin who kidnapped Cody," Zack spoke slowly.

Roger's eyes widened as huge as golf balls. His thoughts probably were why would he kidnap three children murder two and try to murder the other.

"I'm sorry," Zack said.

"Don't be, every family has their rotten apple." Roger pointed out.

"But, it doesn't make sense. The kidnappers were with Cody the whole time, unless- Cody come over here!" Zack called.

"W-what," Cody stammered dragging his feet to where he Zack was at.

"Cody, when you showed me the street you were taken to, I saw a lot of movement, what was happening then?" Zack inquired.

"About that, well, one of the kidnappers was resting but the other was missing and I tried to getaway but, when I opened the door, the kidnapper was outside and-"

"THAT'S IT!" Zack exclaimed.

"That's it what?" Cody questioned.

"Cody, I just needed to hear that to figure how the abductor knew our mom was pregnant" Zack said excitedly.

"I- I don't understand" Cody said.

"Don't you see? Wait, Roger remember when you talked to me after the plan to rescue Cody failed?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I do remember" Roger answered.

"Well, before that, I felt as if somebody was watching me."

"So," Cody said.

"So, that could have been the kidnapper." Zack explained.

"But, if he was, why didn't he kidnap you right there?" Cody asked.

Zack started to think. "Probably, the man saw Roger walk into the room and he feared that he would get caught. But, after that he probably saw mom pregnant, and he went to tell the other kidnapper and you met him when you were trying to escape." Zack explained.

Cody started speaking "But, if the kidnapper that sent us this note knew my mom was pregnant he probably knows my mom had her baby and-"

"MOM," The twins screamed.

"Roger, we need to get to the hospital as quick as possible." Zack informed Roger immediately got in the car with Kurt, and the twins at the backseat. Roger waited until everyone had their seatbelts on and he turned the police sirens on, He drove at the high speed of 70 miles per hour and finally they arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes.

They went to the main counter and asked the lady that was dressed in a white skirt and a blue blouse where Helen Martin was. She answered that she was in the third floor, the first room to the left.

Roger, Kurt and the twins thanked the lady and headed to where she had instructed them to go. But the elevators were too crowded so they decided that it was better to climb the stairs as fast as they could. They reached the third floor and entered the first room to the left.

"Mom- mom are you okay?!" The twins asked as they reached the room in which Carrie was located.

"Shh" Carrie quieted raising a finger to her lips.

"Mom," Cody whispered excitedly. Cody ran up to his mom and hugged her with a little bit of difficulty due to his twisted arm.

"Oh, Cody, I missed you so much. Are you okay, did those horrible people do something to you? Oh my God, I love you so much, I love you! Oh, thank God! Thank God! There is a surprise for you and your brother on the corner," informed Carrie pointing to the corner of the room. Cody and Zack strolled to the corner of the room and saw two identical babies sleeping peacefully on a crib.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Secret Revealed

They were two baby girls. Each one of them was either in Zack's or Cody's arms. Their names are Eliza and Caroline Martin. "Well, you know in five minutes I'm getting out of the hospital. Want to go to a restaurant?" Carrie asked for opinions.

"Sure I'm starved!" Cody proclaimed.

First, Kurt pointed out that Cody had his arm twisted and the doctor gave him a medicine for the pain and bandaged his arm. Next, Kurt appointed his house keys to Roger for him to pick up Dorothy, which he did and in a matter of minutes, was back and handed the keys back to Kurt and then left to his own home. Then, the family went to a very elegant restaurant, and Cody who hadn't eaten in days, only a small piece of pizza, ate so quickly that when he finished, his family was halfway through their meal.

The family talked together saying all the I thought we wouldn't see you again when the twins looked a bit feverish and began sweating incredibly.

"Ah!" Cody whispered rubbing his head. He was turning red with heat. Zack was also turning red and he rubbed his now furious red forehead.

"Boys, is something wrong." Carrie asked the twins reaching for their hand.

"Nothing mom, just a headache, Cody answered grinning weakly, "probably for all the action or because I hadn't had nothing for food since four days ago, that's all.

"Are you sure that's all, we could now go to the hospital to make sure is not something serious," Mr. Martin offered. Now the twins were so red that they looked like to huge tomatoes.

"Ahhh!" the twins screamed a loud, piercing yell, making everybody in the restaurant turn to them. Zack and Cody both fell to the floor and started rolling around the restaurant's floor.

Then, they didn't do anything at all. Mr. and Carrie dropped the floor and noticed that the boys had turned pale and fainted. "Jeff! What happened?" Carrie asked trying to wake up Zack.

Kurt started remembering. He suddenly remembered and said, "Helen, the fever. The boys had fever and we didn't gave neither of them medicine. And they were swimming in Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir trying to save each other from the kidnappers."

"Oh dear, we must take them to the hospital now!" Carrie exclaimed. Kurt picked up Cody and Carrie paid the bill, and took Zack and the girls to the family van which Kurt had already turned on.

Carrie located Zack on the back seat and she sat beside him. Kurt drove to the hospital and in the way Carrie phoned the hospital and told the situation.

When they reached the hospital, two doctors were already waiting for the unconscious twins to arrive. They took them to the emergency room and took their temperature. It was 67 degrees

One of the doctors came out of the emergency room and spoke to the anxious parents of the twins. "Mr. and Carrie your sons have high fever, they must stay here until they get better." the doctor spoke. Then, he went back inside the emergency room.

Mr. and Carrie waited impatiently in the waiting room. Kurt paced around the room and Carrie bit her nails in sign of anxiousness. "Jeff, why didn't we give medicine to the boys when we knew they were sick, nothing of this would have happened? We are awful parents!" cried Carrie drying her face with a napkin.

"Helen, nothing of this is your fault, we were so nervous about rescuing Cody that we forgot. Cody wasn't with us when he was sick, and I'm not saying this was his fault either." said Kurt.

Later, a nurse in a white uniform and a cap with a red cross on it arrived into the waiting room and informed the parents that the doctors had taken Zack and Cody two stories higher into the building and that Zack was in a room and Cody in another. She also told the parents the number of the rooms in which the twins were located and that Cody had a broken arm and had a band placed around his arm and over his shoulder and it can only be removed until the arm healed.

Mr. and Carrie stayed with the twins all day and night and neither Zack nor Cody woke up.

Two days later, while the Carrie was sleeping with Cody and Kurt with Zack, Cody started talking during his sleep.

"No, please I'll do anything please let me go. Sue, Sam where are you?" Cody voice made Carrie bump out of her sleep.

Cody's moans and cries still went on until Carrie stroke his hair and whispered, "Sleep little one, tomorrow the sun will shine." Cody's moans stopped and Carrie stayed up all night taking care of him.

Next morning, at the hospital, Carrie was about to sleep, when Cody woke up. "Mom," Cody said.

"Cody, you're awake, are you all right?" Carrie asked.

"Yes- take tack…out of my…foot." moaned Cody trying to reach to his right foot. Cody had forgotten about the tack in his foot because of all the excitement of his rescue. Carrie pulled the covers and found the problem instantly.

"Sweetie, when did this happen?" Carrie inquired trying to retrieve the tack from the purplish-reddish foot.

"When I was-ahh!-kidnapped one of the men put the tack in-Oww!-my foot. Mom stop! It hurts!" Carrie stopped immediately and called for a doctor.

When the doctor came in, the atmosphere on the room had changed from a mother-and-son reunion to an eerie and ominous type of tone. The doctor wearing a blue and mystifying uniform arrived into the room. His face was hidden from view and neither Cody nor Carrie could see his or her face. The mysterious doctor removed the tack from Cody's foot and put alcohol on it. Carrie became suspicious because he had seemed to retrieve the tack as most painful as possible. The doctor left the room leaving Cody and Carrie alone.

"Well, I'll go down to the cafeteria and bring you your breakfast" Carrie announced as she left the hospital room. She had forgotten the babies on a nearby couch and her purse next to where Cody lay. When she came back Cody ate slowly.

"Mom, I would like to ask you something." Cody declared cutting a piece of bacon and chewing on it with a great deal of force.

"What is it," Carrie questioned looking with interest at her eating child as if were some kind of interesting math problem that only she could answer.

"Why did the men kidnap me instead of one of the London children, I mean they are swimming in money." Cody asked drinking some of the orange juice that had been prepared with natural oranges that same morning.

Carrie's eyes popped open in nervousness and said, "I knew this day will happen sooner or later. They, umm, snatched you because, umm, because-"

"Because of what," Cody interrupted rudely pounding his plate causing food and orange juice to fly all over and some splattered on his shirt and on Carrie jeans.

"Don't interrupt me young man I'm your mother." Carrie scolded causing Cody jump and the plate of food collapse to the ground. She cleaned her jeans with a napkin she had at hand and noticed that Caroline's and Eliza's blanket had already been soaked with orange juice and Carrie began to clean at once trying her best not to disturb her newborn babies. Then she looked at Cody expecting for an apology.

"Sorry," Cody murmured under his breath but Carrie could hear and nodded in approval of his apology but thinking he could've done better, as if she were evaluating him for a talent show or something similar.

"Those men snatched you because they wanted the fortune that you are the heir to. Actually, your fortune is more than twice as the London's." Carrie confessed, closed her eyes and sighed. "Your father and I planned to keep this a secret until you will be mature enough to handle the situation. But I've seen you grown into a gifted student far from normal and Zack has grown into a very good athlete so I guess you can handle this on your own."

Cody stood quiet, quiet but stunned. _This must be a joke_, he thought, _how could I have a fortune if I don't know about it_? "W-what fortune, we don't have a fortune at all," Cody stammered nervously and hoping this was all a bizarre dream and he would wake up in any moment. But this was no dream and Cody would never wake up from an inexistent dream and feel safe and warm on his bed. But now he was not in his bed but if a hospital after surviving a kidnap.

"Who said _we_. I said _you_, oh and your brother is another heir to the fortune too." Carrie assumed.

"We don't have a fortune, mom. Probably my kidnapping affected you more than it did to me." Cody insulted.

Carrie gasped, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "How dare you to speak to me like that." Carrie demanded and left the room in tears carrying Caroline and Eliza with her. The room now became quiet. Cody's breathing was the only sound in the noiseless room.

"You're so mean, Cody, and it's usually me the one that is mean to mom and dad." A voice said in Cody's ear. Cody looked around and saw nothing. He just shrugged and stared at the blank ceiling above his head.

"Truly, Cody, I never thought you were so mean," the voice spoke again this time as if blaming him.

"Who is that?!" Cody asked and the first thing he thought that it was his conscience whispering in his ear.

"Who else can it be, it's me, Zack. Remember the being-in-touch thingy," Zack explained as if he were already an expert and had been taught that a million times.

"Zack. How could have I mistaken you, you're always spying on people. Wait, how much did you hear about the fortune." Cody questioned to see how much his twin had been listening.

"Enough," Zack responded quickly.

"Can you believe it?" Cody asked scratching his head, drinking some of the orange juice that was leftover and consuming a piece of baked eggs that were half eaten.

"No, but when has mom lied?" Zack asked saying the same question Cody was about to ask.

"Never, but there's always a first time for everything," Cody pointed out and convinced Zack.

"That's true, but do you think those men really kidnapped you because of a fortune?" Zack requested for Cody's opinion.

"I'm not sure about that, but if there _is_ a fortune, from whom did we inherit it?" Cody inquired scratching his chin as a sign that he was thinking hard and vigorously.

"I don't know, and you're the smart one. Well, I'll ask dad about it, at least he isn't angry at me," Zack said and left the conversation.

Cody made the bed more comfortable, laid down and stared blankly at the ceiling. He started to imagine what would've happened if Zack hadn't arrive at Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir on time.

He felt chilly in only pondering about it. If Zack hadn't arrived at Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir on time, he would've perished and probably Zack too, Carrie would have gone nuts, and Kurt would have, perhaps, committed suicide.

Cody shook the thought off his mind and started to think why the kidnappers had had kidnap him if the fortune wasn't going to be of them anyway, or at least he thought that.

Cody recalled his attempt to escape the kidnappers which failed completely and there he discovered the dreadful news that Sue and Sam had been slaughtered brutally and on his dragged way to Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir he found the pool of blood that had once belonged to Sue and Sam. The kidnapping had been a miserable experience.

Cody's ideas were interrupted unexpectedly by Zack.

"Cody, I know the truth, there _is_ a fortune, and I know from who did we inherited from," Zack informed excitedly.

"There is a fortune? And whom did we inherit it from?" Cody asked. His heartbeat increased, and he wanted to jump up and down on bed from the whole thrill.

"There is a fortune and we inherited from our great-great grandfather, Edmund Martin. The fortune is trillions and half of it is yours and half of it is mine. But, now I know why the men kidnapped you, our great-great grandfather said,When they are eighteen years old, my great-great grandsons, and great-great granddaughters will inherit my fortune, but if one of them perish or is murdered, the last person that touches him or her inherits the fraction of the fortune that used to belong to my great-great grandson or great-great granddaughter, whoever perishes or is murdered, it doesn't matter if they're under the age of eighteen_._ That's why they tried to drown you, so when they get rid of you, they will get the fraction of the fortune." Zack said.

"Zack you forgot about Caroline and Eliza." Cody remembered.

"Oh yeah," Zack moaned.

"But, Zack, if there's trillions of dollars, there is enough money for more than a lifetime for each of us." Cody cleared out.

"All right, but, we won't get the fortune unless we're eighteen." Zack explained.

"But, there's something, if we couldn't get the fortune unless we're eighteen, why did those men kidnapped me when I'm barely sixteen?" Cody asked.

Zack slapped his forehead. "They did because great-great-grandfather said, if you died, the kidnappers would've gotten the fraction of the fortune." Zack exclaimed. but if one of them perish or is murdered, the last person that touches them inherits the fraction of the fortune that used to belong to my great-great grandson or my great-great granddaughter, whoever perishes or is murdered, now pay close attention to this, it doesn't matter if the heir was under the age of eighteen. See, it didn't matter if you were sixteen,

"Oh, now I get it, but I need you to ask dad something. How did our great-great grandfather get a fortune, someone with a fortune must have been really famous, but our great-great grandfather is not well-known. Also ask dad if only us and the girls are the only heirs to the fortune." Cody ordered.

"Okay I will ask him, anything else." Zack asked as if he was speaking to a very essential person.

"Zack, just ask him," Cody said angrily.

"Okay, Okay, I will, just cool down," Zack left the conversation.

The room became silent again and Cody wondered how the kidnappers knew about their fortune. Had they spied on them before the kidnapping? He did not know, but that was the most likely explication.

Cody remembered Sue and Sam, how they had all met at the kidnappers' van. They knew each other so little time and two days later, _poof_, they're gone.

Cody still remembered Sue's dark curly hair and necklace that held that peculiar golden heart, and he remembered Sam, he was so little, so young to die.

Cody cursed at Jake and Tom. They had murdered Sue and Sam. He just wished Cody could have avoided being kidnapped, and told the police about the kidnapers. Cody knew he couldn't do that but still he would like to do it.

"Cody?" Zack's voice said inside Cody head interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" Cody moaned. He began to feel irritated to how Zack interrupted his thoughts.

"Is this a good time?" Zack asked.

"Just tell me. I'm a fool for not hearing the talk between you and dad."

"You shouldn't have. It's a big fuss up there. Mom and dad don't stop screaming. Carolina and Eliza don't stop crying, and once in a while a doctor comes to tell us to be quiet," Zack complained.

"That should be embarrassing. What were you going to tell me?" Cody requested.

"Dad told me where our great-great grandfather earned the fortune. First, of all he gambled twenty thousand dollars in a casino playing poker. His rivals each gambled more than fifty grand and there were twenty players."

"Wow that's sure a lot of money." Cody exclaimed.

"I know and guess what, he won. He had so much money; he bought a territory around Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir. Then one day, he was exploring his property when he came across a pack of coyotes. He ran and ran until he found an old cave. He entered and discovered it wasn't a cave at all at was an abandoned gold mine. He walked farther into it and not only found gold, but diamonds, silver and marble as well. Isn't that exciting?" Zack said.

"Yes, but why was he not known for his fortune?" Cody asked.

"Because, he kept it a secret, so no one discover it. He just told his best friend, his name was Eddie Andrews" Zack said.

"Why?"

"Remember the casino that I told you, one of the players was sure he was going to be the victor, but our great-great grandfather won so he became furious and longed for revenge. That player was Walt Venture, our great-great grandfather enemy big time, your kidnapper's great grandparent! Always there is at least one family member in the Venture family that wants revenge against our family, the Martin family. But, he said that a member from the Andrew family will give one of us a key in form of a heart, I know it's strange but that was what dad said." Zack informed then there was an absolute, lifeless silence.

That meant that in each generation someone from that same generation that was the Martin family, him or her will have someone behind them longing for revenge from the Venture family.

That was trouble for the twins and Caroline and Eliza as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Almost Kidnapping

It had been two weeks since the rescue of Cody and there hasn't been any sign of intrusion or the kidnapper. Cody arm which was twisted since his rescue had healed completely. "Boys, let's get the girls out for a walk" Carrie ordered.

For safety, Roger went with them and for still more safety, max accompanied. Roger's dog, Dorothy had gone missing the day of the rescue and now Roger seemed depressed but that did not impede him from protecting the Martin family on any occasions even if they went to a crowded park or amusement park. But, when they went to Liberty Park, it was unusually desolate.

It was a stunning day. There was no cloud in sight only a few on the horizon, bluebirds flew from branch to branch on the towering trees, while other types of birds chanted gaily.

While Roger went to buy some ice cream for the twins, and Zack and Cody went to play soccer and ply catch with Max, Carrie was left alone with the girls when some mysterious man with a strange, black coat came up to her. He was wearing a hat which covered his eyes but Carrie could feel the man staring at the girls. Carrie put the covers over the girls to stop the uneasy feeling of being watched.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr," Max snarled facing at the man in the black coat.

"What, boy?" Cody requested scratching the hairy collar of the now enraged dog. Zack then tried to calm his furious dog but it was useless, fro Max attempted to escape, but Cody and Zack held him with all their strength, but it was useless. Max was so tough that when even Zack and Cody held him together, Max strolled a paw at a time dragging Zack and Cody behind it and the twin's feet pulled grass and mud leaving a trace wherever Max yanking them to.

"Warf-Warf" Max barked and dashed to the man, but being on the opposite side if the park, it took loads of time to get to the man.

"You were lucky woman," said the man "in getting your son back alive." He pointed a bony finger at Cody who now was chasing Max.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"You got your son back woman, but you lost your DAUGHTER!" The man yelled as he snatched Eliza and pushed Carrie to the left making her collapse to the floor. She scraped her ankles and drops of blood dropped to the floor and because her face had fallen into mud, Carrie had opened her mouth trying to scream and small quantity of mud and few earth worms entered her mouth and immediately she spat them out leaving an awful taste of dirt and germs in her mouth.

"Give her back! Please! She's barely two weeks old!" She screamed.

The man took no notice of Mrs. Martin's screams.

Roger, Zack, and Cody heard Carrie screams and dashed after the man in the black coat. Max had already been chasing the man. Roger, Zack and Max sped it up when Cody took another way. Zack was the first one to reach the man. He pulled off the coat and Roger noticed it was his twin and Cody and Zack became aware that it was the same man that had taken prisoner Cody. Cody, who had been a block away since he had taken shortcut, recognized the man's piercing eyes.

When the abductor passed in front of Cody, Cody extended a foot and tripped the man making Eliza fall out of the man's arms. Cody dashed towards Eliza and grabbed her before she hit the cement floor but Cody did hit the floor making cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Cody stood up, took off his jacket, which was tied around his waist, and made a bundle. He filled it with rocks and pebbles.

The man darted up to Cody and picked up the bundle believing it was Eliza and scratched Cody's face with his large sharp nails causing Cody to collapse on the floor with a loud groan. When the abductor noticed that in the bundle was nothing but rocks he collided with a wall and collapsed helplessly to the floor.

Max ran to the man and bit his leg and shook it with all his might, aware that he had been the one who had caused grief and misery to his family. The captor screamed, "Ooooooow, get off me you little-"

Roger reached up to his twin and said, "I'm very disappointed on you Jake I never thought you would kidnap three children, murder two, try to murder the one left, and still attempt to kidnap his baby sister. You're under arrest." Roger nabbed the man, called his allies and waited for a police car to arrive. When the car arrived Roger got up in the car with Jake and the car drove off.

Cody, and Zack came back together, and Zack had Eliza on his arms. "Oh Cody, Zack I'm so proud of you. And Zack I had forgotten to thank you for keeping your promise. Come here." She said and hugged the twins.

The twins smiled widely and embraced their mother.

That afternoon, Cody, and Zack went to the Murphy's house. Just when the car pulled into the driveway, Janice dashed to Cody, and Jessica to Zack. The sisters each embraced Zack or Cody, whoever they dashed to. The sisters invited the family to come in. Janice noticed that Cody had bruises and cuts on the face and arms which Cody recalled that had had been caused when he fetched Eliza and he fell to the floor. Janice started healing the wounds at once. While walking inside the attractive home, Janice whispered in Cody's ear, "I was so worried about you Cody; I thought I will never see you again"

"Me neither, I mean I thought I wouldn't even see my family again:" Cody whispered back.

They sat down on the living room and Max had seated on Cody's lap. Janice and Jessica gazed at their boyfriends' baby twin sisters. "Oh, Carrie, these two girls are wonderful!" The sisters exclaimed together "When were they born?"

"Two weeks ago, the same day I was rescued." Cody said removing an ice bag from the largest bruise on his arm.

Janice started speaking "Cody, please tell us everything that happened when you were, you know, umm-"

"Kidnapped, yeah I will tell you, both" Cody assured and grinned at Janice who grinned back and kissed Cody on the lips just as she had done when they first met a year before.

"And you Zack tell us what how did you rescue Cody," Jessica said.

"Sure, I will," Zack agreed as he smiled and held his girlfriends' soft and smooth hands.

Zack and Cody told Janice and Jessica every thing since when Cody was snatched, to how Zack rescued Cody on Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir, and to when the same man who had kidnapped Cody nearly abducted her sister. Janice as well as Jessica had their mouths open in surprise the whole time. "I still can't believe you got out of Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir alive and that the man who had kidnapped you, tried to take this cute sister of yours" Janice exclaimed playing with Eliza.

"And I still can't believe either that how you Zack managed to stay underwater for that much time." Jessica cried out singing a lullaby to Caroline which now slept quietly on Jessica's arms.

"Cody, when I knew you were kidnapped I mean Jessica and me, I instantly changed into the news. There this lady was telling the news and then she said the reports about that you had gone missing. So, I was wondering if we could watch the news today and see if the news about your rescue has been spread." Janice said.

"Sure, I don't mind, we can watch it." Cody approved. Janice and Jessica handed the baby girls to Carrie. The four teenage youngsters went into the television room, while Carrie stayed in the living room with Mrs. Murphy.

Jessica changed the channel to the news. The Martin as well as the Murphy twins sat down in a sofa facing the TV.

Again, the dark-haired lady was saying the news. The news about Cody came up next. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to the news with Elizabeth Morgan.

"Today, the last kidnapper who had abducted Cody Martin, Sam Evans, and Sue Andrews was arrested. He appeared to attempt to kidnap Cody's, as well as his twin Zack's baby sister, who was born with another girl two weeks ago.

"The names of the baby girl twins are Caroline and Eliza Martin, Eliza is the baby that had been tried to be abducted. Cody was rescued two weeks ago the same day his baby sisters were born; he was rescued on Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir and had been struggled to be drowned in that same lake.

"Sadly," Elizabeth continued with a sad expression on her face, "Sam Evans and Sue Andrews-(Cody gasped)-were murdered two weeks ago.

"Also, the 75 rubies that were stolen were recovered at the abductors' home two weeks ago, it appeared that police officers that were going to rescue Cody didn't find the abductors or Cody but did found the rubies. Good night ladies and gentlemen this was Elizabeth Morgan with the news." Jessica turned off the TV.

A dead silence swept over the extravagant room. "Cody, are you okay?" Janice asked reaching for Cody's hand. Cody merely lowered his head and a tear dropped to the ground.

"Cody?" Zack said somberly. Cody muttered something so low that nobody in the room could understand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you Cody," Jessica confessed.

Cody looked up at them his face wet with tears. "I said, I am okay but Sue and Sam aren't." Cody repeated.

There was a silence but Cody knew that nobody had paid attention to what he had said.

"I'm so glad that you are safe Cody." Janice exclaimed paying no attention to what had just happened.

"And that you are safe too, Zack," Jessica agreed.

It was two hours later when Carrie finally declared, "Boys we need to go home now, and we have to get the girls to sleep." They did as so, but before, Cody and Zack walked back with Janice and Jessica, and gave them a goodnight kiss, Cody gave one to Janice, and Zack gave one to Jessica. The sisters beamed and waved until the family disappeared in the darkness.

Later that night, the Martin twins stood awake a little longer than the rest of their relieved family. "Cody." Zack called.

"Hmm" Cody answered climbing to his bunk bed.

"How did it felt to be kidnapped?" Zack asked.

"Like, when you don't take a bath in a week," Cody answered and they both snickered without a care in the world.


	9. Alternative Ending

Chapter 9

Alternate Ending (Sequel follows this ending)

Tragedy

"Zack! Cody! I am going to the studio to record a new song, wanna come?" Kurt yelled across the house.

Zack and Cody did not respond so curt went ahead and climbed the stairs to the twins' bedroom. He opened the door and found Zack and Cody, both in their pajamas and both on their respective beds, sleeping soundly as if there were no tomorrow.

Kurt nudged both of the twins' shoulders and both came up groaning and mumbling undistinguishable words.

"Zack, Cody, I am going to the studio and record a new song, do you wanna come?" Kurt whispered.

Zack and Cody woke up immediately and nodded.

"Okay then, I will wait for you outside the door in ten minutes.

The twin nodded and immediately began getting dressed.

Ten minutes later, both twins were on the car and began adjusting their seatbelts when Kurt came in the car. He turned on the automobile and drove all across town.

Kurt parked outside a formal looking building. The walls were of a navy blue and several windows were meticulously scattered across the building. A crystal door was placed in the middle of the building and bold black letters read "USA Recordings" above the door.

Zack, Cody and Kurt entered the building and Kurt motioned the twins to sit in the waiting room area.

"I will be back in about thirty minutes. Here is fifteen bucks, if you get hungry, there is a café on the other side of the street," Kurt said as he handed Cody the fifteen dollars.

"Okay dad, good luck!" Both twins said at the same time and they hugged their father.

Kurt departed through a brown door at the other side of the room.

"So, thirty minutes stuck here, what should we do?" Cody inquired, turning to Zack who was busy staring at a young woman with dark brown hair, green eyes and white skin behind a desk.

"I don't know about you Cody, but I think I found my own entertainment for quite some time," Zack said as he stood up from the red couch and headed for the desk.

_Oh God Zack, just don't. Remember we have Jessica and Janice! _

_Shut up Cody!_

Cody rolled his eyes and followed Zack to the counter.

"Hello. Hey, I know I look 16 but I am much bigger than this," Zack said with a cocky smile.

The woman behind the desk looked up at Zack and smiled.

"Nice try, sweetie," the woman said.

"Darn!" Zack said and he and Cody walked away.

Once they sat down in the red couch again, Cody proposed, "Hey, let's go to the café, anyways, I am hungry."

Zack nodded and followed Cody out the door, across the street and into the café which luckily came out to be the twins' favorite, Starbucks.

Both Zack and Cody ordered a Caramel Macchiato and both of them sipped it down in about ten minutes. They talked for about five minutes when they thought they should be getting back to the recording studio.

Once out the door, Zack and Cody noticed something was not right. A few trails of smoke were leaving off the side of the recording studio. An ambulance with its sirens still ringing was arriving in front of the building and a few police cars were on the other side of the street.

The twins looked at each other and ran across the street and in front of the building.

When they tried to enter the building, a bulky policeman held them both firmly outside the building.

"Hey, let us go through!" Zack screamed,

"This is not a game, guys, go home" the policeman said as he was beginning to go inside.

"We have to go in!" Cody screamed.

"Oh yeah, give me a good reason why," the policeman challenged.

Both twins frowned, hard.

"Our father is in there!" both twins roared.

The Policeman snickered and looked down at the twins.

"How do I know this is not a joke only for you to know what is going on?" the man rudely responded.

Suddenly, Cody lost his patience.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" He yelled.

The policeman seemed really surprised now.

"How dare you to speak to me like that. I can take you to jail for-" the policeman began.

"What?! For you being a stupid-ass jackass!? If we tell you our dad is in there is because he is in there! Now you fucking piece of lubber, MOVE!" Cody screamed.

The officer did not oppose and Zack and Cody ran into the building, across the door they saw their father go through, up the stairs and into the last floor. Once there, they saw a whole army of policemen and paramedics.

Zack and Cody walked slowly to the scene, already expecting what to see.

Zack nudged a paramedic's shoulder and he looked down at him.

"Can I help you?"

Zack gulped and responded, "Is Kurt Martin in there?"

The paramedic's expression softened and he looked into Zack's eyes.

"I think you should go in there and see for yourself," the man said. Zack and Cody walked pass a door and saw in terror a horrible scene before them.

The glass separating the control section to the recording section had been blown apart completely. Two people were on the floor smashed by controls and desks. The microphone used for recording was protruding from the very walls and a few specks of something red was scattered across the recording section.

Zack and Cody walked into the recording station and looked down at the floor. There in the floor, Kurt Martin was dead with a piece of shattered glass sticking out his throat.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Welcome to the Tipton," Mr. Moseby welcomed.

"Thank you," Carrie said without an expression as she received the two pairs of keys to her suite.

_Zack, when I thought we were moving out to forget about dad-you know-I thought we were going to move to another city, not just moving two blocks away from home!_

Zack sighed as he, Cody and Carrie climbed onto the elevator.

_I know, but I guess it is a new start._


End file.
